


What Happens After

by JbeAnneCin



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JbeAnneCin/pseuds/JbeAnneCin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Jesse actually work together to stop Vice Principal Stern from using the Lucifractor, but do they succeed? What happens when one of their key members disappears, will they be able to get them back? (Set after the season two finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> (Also posted on fanfiction.net under the same name.)

The trio were on their own. Grandma Weir was down for the count thanks to the spell Vice Principal Stern had casted. Thanks to that spell Ethan's fear was consuming him. He couldn't even look at the faces of his two best friends. The spell had incapacitated him earlier, making him see his loved ones dead and now he was in a fetal position on the couch. He ignored Benny who was trying to get him to do something, while Sarah was somewhere else in the house. Fear. It was controlling him, he didn't know what to do. He normally did, but not now. Not when it really was life or death.

“Ethan, we need your help. If we can't stop Stern who knows what's going to happen to us.” Sarah said returning to his side. He hadn't even noticed she returned. That caught his attention. He couldn't let anything happen to his friends. Never.

“Okay.” Ethan said taking deep breaths. “I can't let anything happen to you guys. Your grandma said that I had to find something stronger than fear. I think I did. Here.” Ethan continued taking deep breaths and took his friends hands, his... dead friend's hands... shaking his head slightly, he ignored the comments that the two were making as he released the fear that had his mind in its clutches. He watched as the spell lifted and he saw his friends as they normally were, well as normal as they got. A sigh of relief washed through him.

“I'm okay, as long as I don't let the fear through. We can do this.” Ethan said finally taking a stand.

“We're on our own against Stern.” Benny said. They all glanced at Grandma Weir who was motionless on the couch. Then an idea. Something he knew that both Sarah and Benny were going to hate, but he had to try something.

“Well I guess someones banishment can't be enforced.” Ethan pulls out his phone and texts a number, positive that the person would show up. He couldn't tell them, not right away but he was their last chance if they wanted to beat Vice Principle Stern. As they waited, Benny looked around for something to do, something that would take his mind off of his Grandmother who was still motionless on the couch. Sarah, had moved her so she was a little more comfortable, but was now pacing the room. Ethan was getting nervous. Time was running out. Ethan walked around the house, taking in the things that made it unique. He had come to know this house since he was six, when he became friends with Benny, and come to see it as his own. Now, if they don't win, no one would be around to enjoy it. 

He reached over and touched on of the books that were on the table. He froze as he was sucked into a vision. He could see Benny and he had something in his hand. He looked closer and saw his spell book, and he was casting a spell. He looked around and saw a purple light he now knew was the Lucifractor. Then, as if the whole vision jumped scene, he was with his friends at school, as if nothing happened, except someone new was with them. Ethan didn't want to worry about that new person for now. Coming out of his vision, he heard his phone go off. Neither Benny or Sarah noticed he had a vision. Sighing he checked his phone and realized it was who they were all waiting for. He went to the door to let Jesse in. He knew that his friends would be upset but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“Guys, don't freak out. I thought it over and this is our best shot, okay?” Ethan motion for their new guest to come in. Jesse came into living room where a not so welcoming Sarah and Benny greeted him. Ethan had expected this response, but they were running out of time. “Sarah, I-”

“You two are obviously aren't very happy to see me, I can tell.” Jesse interrupted him.

“You bit my best friend!” Benny pointed out.

“And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!” Sarah said angrily.

“And I'd love to be sorry about that, but you all know I've done much, much worse.” Jesse responded.

“Later.” Ethan told them all. He turned to Jesse. “The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down two-hundred years ago.”

“Sinisteral family revenge. What a shock” Jesse said sarcastically.

“How did you stop his super great-grandfather?” Benny asked.

“He loved power. He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor while I snuck up behind him and drained him dry.” Jesse explained. With a pointed look he added to Sarah. “I told you I've done worse.” She hissed in response. Ethan, tired of the tension came up with a temporary truce then tells them about the vision he had. Benny is skeptical, while Sarah is hopeful.

Only Jesse believes it's possible now knowing that Ethan's powers were growing and assuming Benny's were too. Unsure what spell to use, Benny grabs his spell book and hands it over to Ethan, hoping that he would find something that he recognized. Instead, it sent him into another vision. This time, it showed him the exact spell Benny would use. As the vision ended, Ethan started flipping through the pages, finally finding the spell they were after. He grinned as he handed the book over to Benny, who looked at it with a groan. Benny wasn't sure he could handle the spell, it was something he hadn't learned yet, something above his skill level. With a quick look at Ethan, he practiced saying the words so that when the time came he'd be able to do it with out screwing up. Ethan was positive they could do it, but was nervous all the same. They leave to head to the Vampire Council's building, Benny still practicing the spell, this time adding a little power to it. Once inside they see that Vice Principal Stern had already arrived, leaving dust in his wake.

“We're all a little late to the party.” Jesse joked.

“Where would Stern go?” Ethan asked Jesse.

“The Caller. We use it to communicate with other covens but he can use it to broadcast the Lucifractors field across the entire town at once.” Jesse told him. Shocked, Ethan turned to Jesse who just waved his arm in front of him. The group headed out to find the room that they now knew V.P. Stern would be, avoiding the dust that was once vampires. They entered a room where the encountered Stern.

“Ethan so happy you could make it.” Stern said.

“Well, got bored looking at dead people.” He responded.

“I could think of one I'd like to see.” Sarah said to Ethan.

“Benny.” Stern said with a snap of his fingers, ignoring the comment Sarah made. Benny slowly walked towards Stern. “Benny and I had a little conversation when I caught him in the office. Well, a one sided conversation really. Take care of your friends for me. There's a good boy.” The last part was told to Benny before he continued on into the building.

“Benny?” Ethan nervously said. His best friend turned around with a wide grin on his face and attacked them with his powers. The rest of the group ducked just in time.

“We have to take Benny out, he's an acceptable loss.” Jesse told them.

“No he's not.” Ethan laughed. Pulling out his phone.

“What's so funny?” Sarah asked, a little bit of panic in her voice. Ethan held his phone up, an open email that revealed Benny reciting a spell. The real Benny froze, then was knocked out by the spell. “What is that thing?” Sarah asked.

“After that time the magic camera turned Benny into evil Benny he sent me an email marked, in case of evil Benny open this. I never thought I'd get the chance to use it.” Ethan explained pocketing the phone. He checked on his friend who was still knocked out. Not knowing what to do with him they left him there and came up with a plan. They decided to split up, Jesse and Sarah together while Ethan would be better by himself. Jesse and Sarah found Vice Principal Stern in the Caller, right where they knew he would be.

“You know, only some people can pull off a cape, you're not one of them.” Sarah said, drawing attention to them.

“Huh, now I see the resemblance spitting image of old Gaelon Sinistral, but with a head.” Jesse mocked.

“What do you know about him?” Stern asked, his attention fully on the pair in front of him.

“I remember how his blood tasted, even after two hundred years.” Jesse commented.

“Wow, I'm going to enjoy this.” Stern told them raising the Lucifractor and using it's power on them. He was distracted long enough for Ethan to sneak up behind him, an idea he had gotten from Jesse. Trying to force himself to ignore Sarah and Jesse, who were visibly in pain from the Lucifractor, he grabbed Stern's arm and entered his mind.

“What is this?” Stern asked looking around.

“I'm in your mind.” Ethan silently congratulated himself on being able to do so at will.

“You're stronger than I thought. You're still not as strong as I am.”

“You're not strong the Lucifactor is and you're afraid of using it. Just like you tried making me afraid. I can feel it.” Ethan was trying to make him lose concentration, and he could tell it was working.

“I'm not afraid of anything. In two centuries no one had enough power to do what I'm about to do.” Stern bragged.

“You're not doing anything, the powers in that you're nothing-”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Stern interrupted Ethan. “I can draw all the energy I need from this and then the power will be in me and then I can get rid of this little ball.”

“You can't handle it. You're afraid.” Ethan repeated with a smirk.

“STOP IT, ENOUGH!” Stern breaks contact with Ethan, as well as Jesse and Sarah, and all three hit the ground. He starts to draw the power from the Lucifractor into himself. “I can feel the power, the deepest darkest. You're such a fool, you'll never stop me now.” Ethan gets up and runs to Sarah and Jesse.

“Sarah.” Ethan whispers helping her up. “Get up.” She get's on her feet and shortly after Jesse is too.

“I CAN FEEL THE POWER!” Stern yells.

“What I miss?” Benny asks finally up and with them.

“You'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now. GO! RUN! NOW!” Ethan emphasized each word. He, Sarah and Jesse turned to run, but Benny was frozen in his spot. For some reason he envied the power that the Lucifractor gave off, and for a moment he wanted it. Ethan turned to see that his friend wasn't behind him, and returned to drag him off. “BENNY COME ON! LET'S GO!”


	2. Chapter One

As soon as Vice Principal Stern lifted the Lucifractor, Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Jesse ran. Ethan could hear Stern's voice, softly echoing off the walls. This was it, this was his vision. His friends were ahead of him, Benny was already flipping through his spell book and Jesse and Sarah were keeping pace with him. Ethan was glad he reminded him to bookmark the page before they left. He looked at Jesse, who's face revealed that he wish Benny could move faster, and the dark looks he was throwing him for not being able to were cringe worthy on a normal day. Benny's spell was heard over Stern's voice and Ethan inwardly sighed in relief. Reaching an open room, Sarah pulled Benny with her and Jesse followed. Ethan looked back and saw the purplish-blue hue of the spell coming after them, slowing him down. Returning his gaze back ahead of him, he saw that Benny was halfway finished with the spell.

“Ethan! Hurry!” Sarah yelled after him. He mentally chastised himself for spending too much time in front of the computer. He had fallen too far behind and his friends and his friends and Jesse were waiting on him. In some sort of sick twist of fate, he tripped over his own feet, falling with an omph. “Ethan!” He heard Sarah yell again. Looking up, he saw Sarah struggling against Jesse, trying to get to him.

“Benny, finish the spell!” He yelled to his best friend, who paused looking at Sarah and Jesse.

“Do it dork!” Jesse growled, jerking Benny out of his stupor. Benny finished his spell, casting a white light around the trio. Ethan returned to his feet and turned to see V.P Stern's spell right behind him. He ran to the white light where his friends were waiting. Benny urged Ethan to hurry and Sarah, who was still struggling, calmed down a little as he got closer.

“Hey I'll be alright Sarah.” He said picking up the pace. “The Lucifractor only kills vampires, stay where it's safe!” As he reached the protecting light, touching it and the outreached hand of his best friend, the Lucifractor's spell reached them. Ethan felt Benny's finger tips as a bright light washed over them. Within a few seconds it was all over. Benny stood with his hand out, still reaching for a friend that was no longer there.

“Ethan?” Benny whispered. He rubbed his eyes, temporarily blinded from the light. “Ethan?” He called out, a little louder after not hearing a response. Regaining his vision he saw Sarah and Jesse huddled on the floor, staring out into the empty air.

“I honestly didn't think you could pull it off, nerd.” Jesse said regaining his composure. Standing up he stretched, then reached over to help Sarah up. She hit his hand away and got up herself then made her way to Benny.

“Benny, where's Ethan?” Sarah asked, ignoring Jesse's scowl. Benny took a few steps forward looking for said boy. “BENNY!” Sarah yelled.

“I-I don't know. He was right here. I felt him, then he was-” He paused, taking a shaken breath. “I just couldn't feel him anymore.” Sarah looked at the bewildered look on Benny's face.

“He's alright, right? I mean the Lucifractor couldn't hurt him right?” Sarah asked, panic in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah he's fine. The Lucifractor was made to kill us, not humans.” Jesse told Sarah, strolling around lazily. “Either way we have to look for Stern and get the Lucifractor from him before he tries it again.”

“We have to find Ethan first!” Sarah growled at Jesse, flashing some fang. Jesse threw his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling at her reaction.

“Like I said, he's fine. He's probably here somewhere. We'll just look for him while we're looking for Stern. Happy?” Jesse took her hand in his, giving it a small kiss. She snatched her hand back glaring at him.

“You look for Stern, we'll look for Ethan.” Sarah said, grabbing Benny's arm. The boy remained silent, keeping a gaze on the hand that just barely touched his friend. “Right, Benny?” Sarah asked, bringing Benny's attention back to the conversation. He looked lost for a moment, instantly changing his features to those of someone with confidence. Both Sarah and Jesse caught the initial look but didn't say anything, letting the spell caster have a moment.

“Yeah, Sarah, Jesse's right. Ethan's fine. He's around here somewhere. We'll just keep a look out for him.” Benny put his spell book in the messenger bag he had carried with him, his voice monotone. Sarah looked between the spell caster and vampire, not believing what she was hearing.

“Benny, he's your best friend and he's missing!” Sarah yelled at the boy. He just looked back at her. Jesse moved Sarah aside and looked into Benny's eyes.

“He's not going to be much help Sarah.” Jesse said making the boy sit down in a uncharacteristic nice way.

“Why not?” She demanded.

“He's in shock.” Jesse said, turning his attention to her. “I assume because of what we went through.” Sarah looked at Benny, who was sitting there, staring at his hand again.

“We need to get him out of here then.” She said kneeling next to him. She placed a hand on his arm, but it didn't phase him.

“First you worried for Ethan, now Benny. Can't make up your mind Sarah?” He joked. She glared at him, standing defensively.

“I don't know what we're doing Jesse. We almost died. Ethan's missing and Benny might as well be gone too. Why don't you look for Ethan and Vice Principal Stern and I'll take Benny home.”

“I kind of like this suddenly trusting Sarah.” Jesse said rubbing his hands together.

“If you do anything to Ethan, I'll stake you!” She hissed. Her fangs dominated her mouth, making her look more intimidating.

“If he's still alive then I'll bring him back. I promise.” Jesse said. Benny whimpered, proving that he was listening to the conversation.

“What do you mean 'if''? You said he was safe from the Lucifractor!” Jesse pulled her to the side, out of earshot of Benny.

“Take a moment Sarah.” He whispered. “I can't smell him, can you?” Sarah took a tentative sniff, then a deep breath. Confused she took more.

“What's going on? Even if he hid or something, his scent would still be here!” Sarah was starting to panic.

“Exactly. I can't even smell Stern. Something is wrong. I agree. Take the spell caster home. He's not going to be of use. If I find the seer, I'll bring him home. I promise.” Jesse looked serious, and without many options Sarah agreed. Jesse nodded and sped away. Sarah sighed as she helped Benny up. Slowly they made their way out of the building, Benny dragging his feet and still looking at his hand. Once outside, Sarah wrapped her arm around Benny's waist and took off.

Jesse searched around the building. He found Sarah, Benny's and his own scents, but not Ethan's or Stern's. Puzzled he reached the room where he last saw the older man. Nothing made sense to him. How could someone, let alone two people, completely disappear like that? He thought. Not finding any evidence of Stern's presence, even the Lucifractor was gone, he started out. Jesse decided they were going to have to figure out how to get the spell caster out of his stupor if they were going to find the Lucifractor.


	3. Chapter Two

Sarah landed softly in front of Benny's house. He was starting to come around, but she still guided him up the steps. The front door opened when they reached it, causing Sarah to get defensive.

“Oh shush, Sarah. Come in, hurry.” Benny's grandma stood in the doorway ushering them in. Once inside, Grandma Weir and Sarah helped Benny to the couch. “Where is Ethan and Jesse?” She asked Sarah. Benny whimpered at his friends name. Grandma Weir sat next to him and patted his hand, which he snatched back.

“We don't know where Ethan is exactly, Jesse is looking for him and Vice Principal Stern.” Sarah said. Grandma Weir looked worried. “When did you wake up?” She asked.

“Not too long before you got here. What do you mean you don't know where they are? Didn't you stop him?” Sarah looked guilty, and Grandma Weir sighed.

“It's okay. I'm sure everything is okay.” She stood and patted Sarah's cheek. “Lets go make some tea for Benny and Ethan when Jesse brings him home.” She headed into the kitchen. Sarah followed with one last glance at Benny. In the kitchen, Grandma had the kettle on and had cups down, enough for everyone.

“Um, what do you want me to do?” She asked.

“You'll need to get enough blood for you and Jesse. In the basement.” She said, nodding her head towards the door. Sarah nodded and retrieved the blood. Back upstairs, she helped Grandma Weir fill the cups with tea, then warm up the blood for her and Jesse. A thud on the porch startled them both. Sarah ran ahead and opened the door to see Jesse standing there.

“Where's Ethan?” She asked him, blocking his way in.

“What, no 'Hey Jesse, glad to see you're still alive'?” He said sarcastically. She glared at him and he sighed. “I couldn't find him, Stern or the Lucifractor.” He growled. She looked crestfallen, but moved aside to let him in. They stood there unsure what to do next, Grandma Weir just watched them.

“Well how about we go to the kitchen. Jesse, Sarah, please explain to me what happened.” Grandma Weir lead the two of them into the kitchen. She handed them both a cup of synthetic blood, and watched as they both made a face. “Oh, hold on, let me check on Benny real quick. You too get comfortable, I'll be right back.” She grabbed a cup of tea and checked on her grandson. He sat there unmoving and she started to worry.

Jesse and Sarah sat in silence, sipping their synthetic blood with pinched noses. Sarah was worried about Benny, but more so about Ethan. She didn't like not knowing where he was. If he was hurt or not. If he was alone. That worried her. Knowing his fear was being left alone or abandoned. She finished her drink and sighed. Jesse glanced at her, but didn't say anything. He was trying to figure out how the man got away from him like that. He wondered how Ethan, who was right in front of him disappeared also.

Back in the living room, Grandma Weir was sitting with Benny, making him take small sips from the hot tea. He still wasn't talking, and she wasn't trying to rush him. She knew that this would probably be the calm before the storm, especially if something really did happen to Ethan. She takes the cup from him as he finishes and helps him lay down, taking his shoes off for him, and kissing his forehead. This silence from him was uncomfortable for her. She had never dealt with a silent Benny. Ever. She returned to the kitchen where there were two silently thinking vampires.

“So,” she said breaking the silence. She put Benny's empty cup in the sink before continuing. “Tell me what happened after the spell sent me for a loop.” Sarah squirmed in her seat, seemingly tired, despite the synthetic blood she drank. Jesse explained for her, telling her everything that happened. When he explained what happened when Ethan reached out to Benny, Grandma Weir's hand covered her mouth.

“That explains some things, but not a lot.” She said, sipping her now cold tea. “Now, we have to figure out where Ethan and the Lucifractor went to.”

“So, you think Ethan's alive?” Sarah asked, worry still in her voice.

“I know he is. We just have to find him.” She reassured her. Jesse rolled his eyes. “You doubted too Jesse.” She reminded him.

“Not initially.” He mumbled, for the first time his arrogance left him. He finished his drink and stood up. “So, what are we going to do?” He asked the Earth Priestess. She thought for a moment, then she too stood up, making her way to one of her many bookshelves.

“We start looking. Now do you know what spell Benny used?” She asked them, pulling books off the shelves.

“Um, not exactly. He did have it bookmarked, but it might have fallen out when we were running.” Sarah chewed on her lip thinking. “Maybe we can ask Benny.”

“No he's asleep and I want him to stay that way for a while.” She told her. “Be a dear and bring me his book.” Sarah got up from her seat and went for the book. She looked in on Benny, who was asleep on the couch. She could see that he was still worried, even in his sleep. She silently hoped they would get Ethan back, if not for her, but for Benny. He was obviously lost without his friend. She reached into his bag and pulled out his book. She looked around the edges and noticed that all his place-markers were missing. She sighed and headed back into the kitchen.

“All the tabs are gone. I think they were blown away.” She told the older woman, handing her the book. Grandma Weir sighed as she flipped through the pages.

“Do you know why he chose this book and not a different one?” She asked.

“Ethan had a vision of that book.” Jesse said. Grandma looked confused.

“But he didn't see anything happening to him.” She said more to herself. We're going to have to wait until Benny wakes up to ask him.” She told them. Sarah looked mad, but surprisingly it was Jesse who made her see reason.

“Where ever he is, he's not going anywhere. Benny will be of better use to us on his own terms.” Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

“Fine, but I want to be here when he wakes up then.” She said showing some dominance. Grandma Weir smiled gently.

“How about I call you? We all need our rest and who knows how long it's going to be until he wakes up.” She reasoned with her.

“Fine.” She semi pouted. “So, what are we going to say to Ethan's parents?” She asked.

“There have been kids who've been disappearing, vampires who were absorbed by the Lucifractor.” Jesse said.

“So.” Sarah responded impatiently.

“We can let them think he ran away, like the other children.” He said.

“That unfortunately could work.” Grandma Weir said before Sarah could answer. Sarah reluctantly agreed.

“So we don't say anything to them? What about Jane?” She whispered. Jesse helped her out of her seat and they all headed for the front door.

“It's the only thing we can do right now, Sarah.” She said. Jesse opened the door and stepped out. Sarah followed him after a moment.

“Don't forget to call me!” She said before taking off. Jesse shrugged and took off after her. Grandma watched them go before heading back in. She retrieved a blanket from the linen closet and covered Benny with it before heading off to bed herself.


	4. Chapter Three

Ethan blinks as the sun filters through his window. Leaning up he clutches his head and groans. His head is pounding, and every part of his body aches. Rolling out of his bed, he shuffles his way to his closet for school clothes. Picking out ones he figures would be the least hassle, he grabs his shower things and hopes the hot water will sooth his aching body. After the shower, but still in some pain, he heads downstairs to see his mother and sister already at the table. Jane was just finishing up her pancakes and his mom was sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. Ethan sits down at the table with a groan and puts three pancakes on his plate. Mrs. Morgan looks over the paper with concern in her eyes at her only son.

“You okay sweetie?” She asked him.

“Yeah, just fine.” He responds. She had no idea what him and Benny did or even who Sarah truly was. He didn't like keeping her in the dark, but it was safer for her not to. The same went for his dad. Thinking of his dad Ethan looked around for the elder Morgan male. “Uh, where's dad?” He asks before stuffing a bite of pancake in his mouth.

“He went to work early.” She told him, still obviously worried about her son. “Something electrical with one of his buildings. You know the really creepy one. He just needed to check up on it.” Mr. Morgan was a real estate agent, who owned quite a few buildings in town and some surrounding areas.

“Nothing serious I hope.” He said, muffled by his full mouth. Jane gagged then rushed to the sink to put her plate away. A look from his mom and he finished breakfast quickly and without chewing with his mouth open. He cleared his plate away then kissed his mother on the cheek before heading upstairs for his backpack. Jane was heading downstairs with hers ignoring her older brother. He could hear his mother say her goodbyes as she headed out the door to take Jane to school. In his room, he found his backpack next to his desk. He paused before grabbing it. Something was off, he couldn't figure it out. Then it dawned on him. How did he get home last night? Did they win? The questions bounced around in his head causing his headache to get worse. It was then, something clicked. Sarah and Jesse. Are they okay? Ethan started to panic. What if Benny wasn't able to save them. His vision showed them together, but what if it was part of Stern's spell? Taking a deep breath he grabbed his backpack and headed outside to meet Benny.

He was glad it was a warm day, needing only the long sleeve shirt he was wearing. Benny was already outside, walking up to his house. Ethan made sure to lock up before stepping off the porch. Benny was on his cell phone, furiously typing something on it, a wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. Ethan opened his mouth to say something, only to have Benny put his hand up to stop him before he could, still typing. Finishing it up and sending it, Benny took a deep breath.

“Freaking Rory!” He said through gritted teeth. Ethan looked shocked.

“So that's it? We won?” Benny looked confused for a moment then realization fell in. They started for school, falling into step with each other.

“Dude, seriously? We always win!” Benny laughed as his friend's face lit up. “But you're going to have to be more specific for this win. So which thing did we win again?” Ethan's face fell and confusion set in.

“What happened last night?” He asked his best friend. This time it was Benny who was confused.

“Uh, I dunno, I was home. Grandma found out about my grade in geography and let's just say it wasn't pretty.” Benny shivered at the thought.

“Geography? Benny, what about the Lucifractor?” Ethan stopped his friend, the school just ahead.

“The Lucifractor?” Benny said as if testing the word out. “Is that a new game? Dude! Why didn't you say anything? What's it about? Tell me everything!” Benny was getting more excited with each sentence. Ethan shook his head and he started walking forward again. Benny followed him frowning.

“No, Benny, it's...” Ethan stopped walking as he saw something he didn't expect. “When did Jesse start going to school again?” Benny walked into him, almost knocking him down.

“Ow, E, walk much?” Benny rubbed his chest where he walked into Ethan's backpack. “Now what's up?” He asked, continuing to rub his chest.

“Jesse! When did he come back to school?” Ethan gripped Benny's arm and pointed towards the forms of Jesse and Sarah.

“Dude! Ow!” Benny yanked back his arm. “You know I bruise very easily! Besides, Jesse is always here. Sometimes I think he lives here. You know that.” Ethan sighed in frustration. Nothing was making sense to him. How could Benny not remember the Lucifractor? When did Rory get back? Was Erica? Ethan rubbed his temples, his headache getting worse.

“Benny, somethings wrong.” He continued, going into the school. He headed for his locker, while Benny, still smarting from the unintentional abuse he received so far that morning, ignored him and went to his own locker. Ethan let him pout, giving him more time to think. He needed to remember what happened last night, maybe it would explain what was going on. Before he could even begin to question, even himself, he was distracted by someone yelling down the hall.

“BENNY!” A young blond boy came barreling down the hallway. His normally pale face was red from exertion and anger.

“Uh, Rory! I have a headache!” Ethan yelled before he could think about it. Rory just looked at him and gave him a sympathetic look before returning his attention to Benny.

“Seriously? Alternate dimensions? Doesn't exist! I mean, I wish they did because that would be cool, but it's impossible! Everything we need would be right here in this universe. It's just too far away!” Rory said without taking breath. He readjusted his glasses that started to slide off his face. Wait, glasses? Ethan stared at his friend. Rory had stopped wearing glasses when he was turned into a vampire. What was going on? He let Benny and Rory argue about alternate dimensions while he thought things over. Benny didn't remember anything, Rory was human and gosh his head hurt. Grabbing his head, he cried out in pain. He heard distant chuckling.

“Wow, you know you're pathetic when the nerd is annoyed with his own herd.” Jesse walked by, his arm around Sarah's shoulder. They were surrounded by people. Some he knew were supposed to be dead. He glared at Jesse through watered eyes.

“Hey, he really doesn't look good.” Sara said lightly elbowing him in the ribs. That caused a few chuckles from him and a couple of the people with him. “You okay kid?” She asked, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Sarah.” He whispered, afraid to say anything louder.

“Ha, he knows your name babe.” Jesse teased her, getting a few laughs from his friends. She glared at him before placing a hand on his forehead.

“You don't seem warm. Maybe you should go home, just in case.” She advised him. Ethan shook his head, not really listening. The group gathered around him caught the attention of someone he didn't expect to see.

“What's going on here?” Vice Principal Stern asked. Jesse and his friends stepped away, revealing Ethan. Ethan's eyes were wide from fear. Something was trying to form in his mind, a memory or something, but wasn't working. His headache intensified and his vision blurred. He could hear Benny and Rory distantly yelling his name with Sarah calling out 'kid' and Vice Principal Stern calling out 'Mr. Morgan', before completely blacking out.


	5. Chapter Four

Benny dreamt about Ethan. Never in his whole life had he dreamt about Ethan, well except that one time, but he never wanted to think about that dream again. This dream though, it was more of a nightmare. Ethan was running towards him, slowly. Something was following him, but Ethan wanted him to do the spell anyway. The thing chasing him was catching up to him. Benny could feel his heart speed up. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the air. He finished his spell, and a light surrounded him. Ethan wasn't going to make it. He stretched his hand out to him, he could feel Ethan's fingertips, but for some reason the light wouldn't let him pass through. He looked at Ethan as the thing following him caught up. There was pain and shock in his eyes, and then he was gone. A blinding light was followed by a doorbell ring. He looked around questioningly, then heard it again.

Benny slowly opened his eyes, and saw his grandmother head to the front door as it rung again. He got up, a little unsteady and the dream fading quickly. He followed her silently, and he watched as she checked the peephole and sigh. She threw open the door and saw Sarah and Jesse standing there. Sarah looked anxious while Jesse looked annoyed.

“Sarah, I told you I would call you when Benny woke up.” Grandma Weir told the young vampire as she let them in.

“I know but-”

“He's standing right there.” Jesse interrupted her, drawing attention to the boy standing behind Grandma Weir. He smiled bashfully, clearly embarrassed to be caught, but unsure why.

“Huh, Benny, why didn't you tell me you were awake?” Grandma scolded.

“I just woke up.” He said sheepishly. “So, what's going on?” Why is Jesse here, is what he really wanted to ask. “Where's Ethan?” He asked. Sarah and Grandma looked at each other worried for the tall brunette boy. Jesse stepped forward as the two were distracted.

“What do you remember from last night?” The vampire asked. Benny scrunched up his face in thought. Then everything returned to him. His dream wasn't a dream, it really happened. Benny collapsed where he stood, his head in his hands. He was murmuring something about Ethan and the spell. Sarah was next to him in a second, helping him up.

“Benny are you okay?” She asked. He looked at her with a bewildered look on his face.  
“AM I OKAY? MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! HE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, IN FRONT OF YOU! NO, I'M NOT FINE!” He yelled at her, tears filling his eyes. He refused to let them fall though, not in front of Jesse.

“Benjamin Weir! We do not talk to guests like that!” Grandma Weir's tone made him freeze. He apologized to Sarah, refusing to look at her as he made his way to the kitchen. The trio followed him, unsure of what they were going to see when they got there. Benny was standing in front of the fridge, staring at the closed door. Jesse mumbled something that sounded like 'great', but the women ignored him.

“Benny, we don't know if Ethan is dead.” Sarah said softly, slowly making her way to him.

“You didn't see his face Sarah. The pain. You didn't see him disappear from right in front of you. He's dead Sarah.” He still refused to look at her, and despite the content of what he said, she was glad he was talking.

“Benny, I don't believe that Ethan's dead. You shouldn't either. We don't know what happened to him.” Her hand rested on his shoulder. Benny turned to her, this time the tears broke through. She couldn't help but hug him. She could feel him tense, then relax into her hug.

“I don't want to believe he's dead. I really don't and if you don't believe he's dead also, will you help me find him?” He whispered to her. She nodded, causing him to hug her back. “I have a really bad feeling about him Sarah.” Jesse cleared his throat, and the two separated, a little embarrassed.

“Now that we got that out of the way, there's somethings we need to go over.” Jesse said, keeping his gaze on Sarah.

“Like what?” Benny asked, drying his tears.

“Like what spell did you use last night?” Grandma stepped in. Benny thought for a second before responding.

“Uh, a reflection spell.” He found his spell book on the counter, he looked at them with a questionable look in his puffy eyes. Grandma waved him to continue. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He held the book out to his grandmother, who looked the page over with a frown.

“Extremis malis extrema remedia,” she repeated the words, “what made you chose a reflection spell?” She asked him, closing the book and putting it back on the counter.

“Ethan saw it in a vision. I guess it worked in it because he was really happy.”

“This spell, isn't something I would have picked. A reflection spell, Benny, turns the attack spell back on the attacker.” She said, thinking.

“If it reflects the spell and the spell was one that killed vampires and Stern is the one who cast it, what happened to Ethan?” Sarah asked. Grandma Weir was silent, a sad look on her face.

“It's a mirrored spell. It's backwards.” Jesse started slowly. “It would harm mortals.” Sarah turned sharply to Grandma Weir.

“Please tell me that's not true.” She begged.

“Well sort of.” She said. She sat down at the counter. “Normally yes, that is how it works, it would harm 'humans'. Fortunately for us and Ethan, he's not a normal human.” Her tone implied that she herself just realized it.

“He's a seer. Someone of supernatural power.” Jesse added  
.  
“Yes, meaning the spell might not have worked on him like that. The spell might have been confused. I'll have to do more research.” She got up and headed downstairs to her basement sanctuary. “You three rest up, you might need to work together soon.” She called after them. They all looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

“Has anyone heard from Ethan's parents?” Benny asked. Jesse walked out of the room, not involved with the conversation. He headed downstairs to help Grandma, and Sarah took a seat on the stool next to the counter.

“They called me last night, and this morning.” Sarah admitted. “I really hate lying to them. Mrs. Morgan sounded really worried.” She looked really sad as she said that.

“I wonder if they called Grandma?” Benny asked. Jesse returned, kicked out of the basement, with his cellphone, texting.

“Oh, they were here. I can smell them.” Jesse said, taking a seat.

“Why didn't Grandma say anything then?” Benny was confused.

“Well we didn't really give her a chance did we?” Sarah told him. She fidgeted in her seat.

“I guess not.” Benny sat next to Jesse, who sneered at him, then returned to his phone. “Do you really think Ethan's okay?” He asked her.

“So does no one care that the Lucifractor is out there somewhere?” Jesse interrupted. Both of them glared at him. He shrugged and returned to his phone.

“Yes, Benny I really believe that. I also believe we're going to bring him home.” She reassured not only him but herself as well. Benny sat there and truly hoped she was right. Sarah, though was still having doubts, thanks to what she learned today.

“Well, I'm off. Got some search and retrieval to do.” Jesse said. He got up and smiled at Sarah. “Do you want to come with me, my future vampire queen?” She glared at him.

“And what are you looking for exactly?” She asked him.

“Oh you know, the Lucifractor. The thing that can kill us.” He said sarcastically.

“I think I'll pass.” She told him. He shrugged then ran out. Sarah rolled her eyes. Benny raised his eyebrows. “I thought I'd keep you company today.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks Sarah.”


	6. Chapter Five

Ethan woke up to two large brown eyes staring at him. Startled, he sat up quickly, colliding his head with Benny's. Both boys clutched their foreheads in pain as a couple people laughed in the background. Through teary eyes Ethan looked around. A slight moment of excitement surged through him until he realized that Rory still had his glasses, and Erica... ERICA! She was... nerdy again. Ethan groaned at the sight in front of him, then laid back down.

“Ethan, man are you okay?” Rory asked through his laughter. Benny glared at him, rubbing his forehead.

“What about me? I'm injured too!” Benny asked him. Rory looked at him and laughed, causing the taller boy to chase him around. Erica grinned at them, while someone else made their way to Ethan. Sarah rubbed his arm while giving him a sympathetic look.

“Are you okay? That looked like it seriously hurt.” She gestured towards one of the running boys. Ethan nodded, wincing at the sharp pain in his head. She giggled at him as he tried to grin it off. “Hey, will you two mind? Your friend is still sick!” Sarah turned to Benny and Rory, who were already slowing down anyway.

“Sorry.” Benny said catching his breath.

“Sorry, man.” Rory flicked the back of Benny's head before moving to Ethan's side. Benny sneered at him, but moved next to Erica, who blushed.

“So what happened?” Ethan asked, more to Sarah than anyone.

“You fainted, E.” Benny replied. Ethan looked confused for a moment then groaned. “Yeah, right in front of...” Benny said, nodding his head towards Sarah, fully aware of his best friends embarrassment. Sarah looked at the two of them in confusion.

“So, uh, Sarah, where's Jesse?” Ethan looked around. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Oh, he's with his friends. He, uh, just doesn't care, to be honest.” She sat down in a chair that was next to Ethan's bed. “But to be honest you did freak him out. I've never seen him so afraid in his life!” Her and Erica both laughed at the memory.

“No offense Sarah, I think he was more afraid of getting in trouble with Vice Principal Stern than anything else.” Erica said, adjusting her glasses. Sarah nodded. Erica looked at her watch the gasped. “Sarah! We're late!”

“For?” She asked her best friend. Erica looked astonished.

“For our Dusker meeting!” She walked over and yanked Sarah out of her chair and dragged her to the door.

“Hope you feel better Ethan!” Sarah yelled as they walked through the door. Ethan waved as the two girls left the room.

“So, why was Sarah here if Jesse wasn't?” Ethan wondered.

“She was worried about you! Looks like you maybe in!” Benny wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, too bad she's dating Jesse.” Rory added.

“Dude!” Benny gave Rory a dirty look.

“Oh. Well yeah. Hey Ethan! Are you feeling better?” Rory asked. Ethan nodded, memories starting to filter back into his brain.

“Hey are you really okay?” Benny asked him, seeing the troubled look on his friend's face. Ethan scrunched his face in thought. “Hey Rory, why don't you go ahead, I gotta talk to Ethan.” Benny lead Rory out the door.

“You didn't have to make him leave.” Ethan told him, sitting up on the bed.

“Yeah I did. Something's wrong with you, E. You've been acting weird. What's up?” Concern filled Benny's voice as he sat next to Ethan. Ethan looked at Benny, trying to decide whether or not to tell Benny what was going on.

“Uh, well, I don't know how to explain it.” Ethan started, deciding that his best friend would believe him, regardless of what he said.

“Well, what's going on?” He asked. “Everything with your parents okay?” Benny whispered the last part as if someone would overhear something bad.

“No, everything with my parents are okay. Jane is fine too.” He hurriedly added. Ethan took a deep breath before explaining everything to Benny. He started when Sarah babysat Jane making his way to the night before. Benny sat in silence, allowing his friend to say what he needed. When he finished, Benny let out a long breath.

“Wow, that's.... something.” Benny finally said. Ethan shook his head.

“You don't believe me.” He said.

“I know you don't lie. Even when you do, you're really bad at it. I just need to absorb this. Have you thought that maybe it was all a dream, a very vivid dream?”

“No, Benny, it's real. It has to be...” Ethan was even starting to doubt himself. Benny watched as his friends face changed to uncertainty.

“Look, E, as cool as your story is, magic, vampires, all that's not real. It's fiction.” Benny reasoned, knowing that Ethan doubting himself would only frustrate the shorter brunette.

“Benny, I don't know whether or not I believe it myself or not, but I have these memories that don't make sense to me.” Ethan sighed. “I don't know anymore.” Benny pat his friend's shoulder.

“Hey, whatever it is, I'm here for you.” Benny helped his friend out of the bed and handed him his backpack that was next to it.

“I know.” Ethan told him. “Hey, Benny, how long have I been out?” He asked looking at the clock. Benny looked at it and laughed.

“Dude that clock has been stuck on 9 since the beginning of the year. Some say it stopped when V.P. Stern got the job.” Benny joked.

“That doesn't make sense.” He told Benny, who gave him a look to remind him what they had just talked about. “Shut up.” He shoved his friend on the way out.

“What is up with all the abuse today? Geez.” Benny followed him, rubbing his shoulder.

“Say, Benny. Uh, has Vice Principal Stern seem weird to you?” Ethan asked, throwing his friend off.

“No. Well, he did seem a lot happier this morning.” Benny said. Ethan pondered this for a moment. “Why do you want to know?”

“Remember what I said about him and the Lucifractor? I think whatever is going on with me is the result of that.”

“IF it's real.” Benny reminded him.

“Yeah, if it's real.” Ethan agreed. “If it is...”

“Then I'm here for you!” Benny told him. They headed down the hallway to their geography class. As they walked, they passed by the main office. The door was open and Ethan could see Vice Principal Stern, who was staring at him. Ethan gave him an awkward smile then turned to Benny to see his eyes fixed on his phone.

“What are you texting?” He asked him. Benny showed him his phone and the argument he was still having with Rory. “Doesn't that ever get old?” He asked. Benny nodded his head, texting furiously.

“Oh, before I forget. Wanna come over tonight? As long as we tell Grandma you're going to help me with my geography homework, we can hang out.” He said, shrugging and putting his cellphone in his pocket.

“You just really want help, don't you?” Ethan rolled his eyes, as Benny nodded. They headed into class with plans made and all traces of their earlier conversation forgotten.


	7. Chapter Six

“So, have you noticed your brother acting weird?” Officer Taffy asked Jane, yet again. She rolled her eyes at the question. It had been thirty minutes since the police came and twenty minutes since they began questioning Jane about the whereabouts of her older brother, Ethan.

He's a boy, they always act weird.” She said, exasperated by the questioning. She could tell he was getting frustrated with her, just by the way he sighed.

“Jane, you understand that your brother could be in danger, right?” He asked. He was grasping at straws, she could tell, but she didn't have any information. For him at least.

“I can honestly say that I believe my brother will come back.” She said seriously, then adding on a sweetly as possible, said, “With the police looking for him, that is.” She batted her eyes.

“It's true, we're doing all we can, but if you have any information. ANY. It will be helpful.” Officer Taffy said. She just rolled her eyes again. With that the officer closed his notebook and looked around for his partner. Spotting him, he got up and stood with him, to talk to the Morgan's. Jane leaned back on the couch and pulled her feet up. Her parents leaned back on the couch and pulled her feet up. Her parents were saying something to Officer Taffy's partner, her mom keeping an eye on her as well. She gave Jane a week smile, only to be distracted by the officer. Jane watched as her mom rushed around the living room. Jane looked at her father, hoping to find a clue as to what was going on. He just gave her a reassuring smile. When her mom finally slowed down, Jane noticed she had a recent picture of Ethan in her hand.

“This is a picture from last month. It's as recent as I could find.” Jane heard her mom say as she handed the picture over. Curious, she got up and stood between her parents. She caught a glimpse of her brother's face and realized it was a picture she herself had taken. She had taken it when he was trying to explain some scientific theory to her and she used the flash to distract him as she made her escape. She frowned at the memory. While she was sure he would come back, she still regretted how she treated her brother. Officer Taffy noticed her frown and raised an eyebrow at her. She scowled at him, making him shake his head.

“It's fine Mrs. Morgan. We'll take this and make copies. I have to say though, a lot of children have been running away around here. I'm not saying that's the case but, maybe something has been up with him. At school, or with his friends. You might want to ask them.” Officer Taffy's partner, Officer Sani said. Mrs. Morgan nodded her head, with a promise she would. Mr. Morgan walked the officer's out and returned looking a little bit older than he was yesterday.

“What should we do now? We already asked Evelyn and Sarah, neither have heard anything.” Mrs. Morgan asked. She looked lost. She honestly believed that her son wouldn't run away, but lately he seemed so distant, so distracted. Why hadn't she asked him what was going on? When he was panicking the day before, why hadn't she pushed him to tell her what was going on?

“Samantha, he'll be fine. He's a smart kid.” Mr. Morgan told his wife. She looked at him, grateful that he was there.

“I know Ross, but I can't help but worry. He's my baby boy.” She said, her eyes tearing up. Jane watched from a safe distance, having moved back to her spot on the couch. She thought for a moment, her parent's weren't handling this well. She'll have to figure out how to help them, short of finding and bringing home Ethan. “Jane, honey, what would you like for dinner?” She asked, turning her attention to her daughter.

“Mom, don't worry. I'll figure something out. Why don't you and dad rest?” She offered. Her parent's exchanged a look.

“Honey. I know you want to be helpful, but understand, you're our daughter and while we're worried about Ethan, we can't help but worry about you too. Jane was grateful that she had parents like them, and for a moment she wished she could tell them her theories on what happened to Ethan, but knew they wouldn't believe her even if she did say something. Ethan had kept them in the dark for a reason, and if he hadn't needed an replacement babysitter all those month's ago, Jane wouldn't have known either. Thankfully, he did.

Her father was already on the phone ordering pizza for them, so she didn't offer to cook. Excusing herself, she ran upstairs to make a phone call to Benny, curious to see if he was hiding anything. She could usually tell with her brother and Benny. They were both terrible liars. Unfortunately, when she called Benny didn't answer. She left him a message and made a mental note to call later. Hoping he'll call back later, she rested for a bit.

Ross Morgan hung up the phone with the pizza place and noticed his daughter was missing. With a look at his wife, she pointed upstairs. He sighed and sat next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. She looked up at him without any emotion. He knew that she would rather be out looking for their son, but the police told them to wait. Worry etched his face, but he knew this was her way of being strong. He, himself, wasn't sure how he was going to hold up. He knew his son. He knew his son wouldn't just up and leave on his own, and that worried him the most. Meanwhile, he was very proud of his daughter. She was being so strong. Both of his children were close to each other. Despite their sibling spats. He kissed the top of his wife's head and walked to the kitchen to get his wife some water.

Samantha watched her husband leave. Even though she knew he would be right back, it still broke her heart to be left alone. She looked around the living room. Everything was familiar and yet foreign. Everything had been touched by her son thanks to the many messes him and Benny had to clean up. Thinking of Benny, she couldn't believe that he didn't know where her son was. Weren't they suppose to be best friends? Was he covering for him for something? She was starting to get frustrated. SOMONE had to know where Ethan was. She didn't want to believe he would just disappear, just run away like all those other kids.

She was distracted from her thoughts as her daughter bounded downstairs and her husband returned with a glass that he handed her. For a quick moment she expected Ethan to come downstairs and apologize for some mess he made or tell her he was going to Benny's or that Benny was coming over. She knew that if that were to happen though, she would never let her son out of her sight again. Hope flared up when the doorbell rang and Ross went to answer it. Jane took her father's spot on the couch and leaned her head on her mother's shoulders. When he returned with the pizza, that hope died down. She excused herself, with the explanation that she was tired and went upstairs to her room. She didn't even realize that the other two weren't eating as well, since Ross accidentally ordered Ethan's favorite pizza.

Jane excused herself as well as she headed upstairs. If Benny didn't want to talk to her now, that's fine. But he will talk to her, she promised. He knew something, and she wasn't going to let him just sit on it. Ross, stared at the pizza he ordered. Ethan had been old enough to order his own for a while now, but old habits died hard. Sighing, he closed the box and put it in the kitchen to cool before putting it in the fridge. His normally loud family had been reduced to him making the only noise, if by accident. He headed upstairs, to Ethan's room. Everything looked fine. Nothing out of place. No clothes were missing. Yeah, sure, his son had different interests than him, but he never once judged him for it. If Ethan did run away, he hoped it was for a really good reason and not because something him or his wife did. Ross felt that no matter what the issue would have been with Ethan, he would have accepted him. He headed out of the room, taking a careful look around. This was his son and he was going to find him.


	8. Chapter Seven

Ethan followed Benny to his house, texting his mom on the way to let her know where he was. He hoped that Grandma Weir had something for his headache that he was still sporting. Benny's house came into view in just a few short minutes. Ethan was sometimes glad they lived so close to the school. Benny had done all the talking the whole way there and as they walked into the house he was still chatting.

“So, E, you will never guess what happened next!” Benny exclaimed throwing his backpack on the counter. Ethan was barely paying attention. He was looking around the kitchen as well as looking back into the living room they had just come through. Everything looked different than from before. Benny, realizing that his friend wasn't all with him, looked at him quizzically. “Dude, you alright?”

“Did you change your kitchen or something?” Ethan asked, noticing the missing herb jars that used to line the shelves in the kitchen, now lined with cookbooks and various knick-knacks. Benny took a quick look around his kitchen and slowly shook his head.

“No...?” He hesitated. “I'm pretty sure everything here came with the house when Grandma bought it. Why do you see anything missing?” Benny asked slightly panicked and whispering the last part. Ethan could tell that his friend couldn't see the differences he could, even if he couldn't really pin point the little things. Shaking his head, he proceeded to pull out his homework.

“Everything's fine Benny. I thought you might have changed something. I like it.” Ethan lied. Benny looked at his friend who was then taking a seat at the counter, letting the obvious lie go. For now. He knew something was up with his friend but unfortunately homework came first, just this one time. Ethan took a deep breath then sat next to his friend, bringing his homework. They worked together, well mostly Ethan guiding Benny through his geography homework, when they heard the front door close. Benny's eyes widened and Ethan chuckled. Seems that no matter how weird things were right now, Benny being afraid of his grandmother was still comical. Not that he, himself wasn't afraid of her, but still.

“Ethan!” She smiled at him as she walked in, giving Benny the I-hope-you-have-a-good-explanation look. He noticeably gulped, keeping his eyes on his paper.

“Sorry Grandma Weir. I was just helping Benny with his geography homework.” Ethan cut in. She turned her gaze to him, making him slightly nervous. “If you want me to leave...” He stood and started to gather his things.

“Oh no Ethan, stay. As long as Benny finishes his homework.” She patted his arm as she walked past, giving Benny another look. “Has Benny offered you anything to eat or drink Ethan?” She asks him.

“Uh no ma'am, but I'm alright.” He replied not wanting to get Benny in even more trouble.

“Well if you're sure.” She said heading to the basement door. “You boys know where everything is at. Help yourselves, I'm going to my study.” She said heading downstairs.

“Thanks Grandma!” Benny yelled after her, rolling his eyes. Ethan laughed at Benny.

“You're lucky she didn't see that.” He told Benny, getting up to get a soda for each of them.

“Ugh, tell me about it. I'm so glad she's usually at the college around this time.” Benny said accepting the can Ethan held out for him.

“College? Benny, why is she at the college?”

“Uh, she teaches there.” He said sarcastically, opening and taking a drink of his soda.

“How long has she been teaching? What does she teach?” Ethan asked. Benny slowly put his can down and stared at him.

“Ethan, you're joking right?”

“No.” Ethan shook his head. Benny raised an eyebrow at that believing him because he knew what a horrible liar Ethan was.

“You know this stuff. We've known each other since we were six. How come you don't remember anything?”

“I told you, I don't know. I have these memories that you tell me aren't real and everything I thought was real isn't!” Ethan exclaimed. Benny's eyebrows knitted together as he thought.

“Maybe we should ask Grandma, this is more her thing.” He gestured to all of Ethan. Ethan scowled at him for a second before agreeing.

“So what does Grandma teach?” He asked Benny as they headed downstairs.

“Parapsychology, with a special deep interest in the occult.” Benny told him, waving his hands in mock excitement. “As interesting as it is, she makes it really boring, so be prepared.” He warned him. Ethan shrugged as they continued down. As they entered the study Ethan noticed that it was different, like the rest of the house. He thought back to the way he remembered which caused his head to pound. He groaned slightly, gaining the attention of the Weir's. Benny looked at him with alarm, relaxing a little as Ethan waved him off. He could hear Benny repeat to his grandma what he had said earlier, and something about when he fainted in the hallway. Ethan tried to concentrate on the picture on the wall. It was one of him and Benny when they were younger. He couldn't remember where or exactly when it was taken. He searched through his memories, not finding anything but a full blown headache. He swayed on his feet, sure he was going to fall, but is steadied. He looks up and sees Benny and Grandma Weir looking concerned. Attempting a smile but grimacing, the Weir's lead him to one of the chairs that were there.

“Are you okay?” Grandma asked him. Afraid to respond he closes his eyes and sighs. “This happened earlier?” Grandma asked, turning her attention to Benny who nodded his head.

“At least this time he remained conscious.” Benny mumbled. Ethan opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. Benny's face was lined with worry, so Ethan summoned the strength to smile, making Benny relax a little.

“Ethan, if you can, I would like to hear you tell me what's going on.” Grandma said. He took a deep breath and told her what he told Benny, filling in the pieces Benny may have forgotten. By the time he was finished both of the Weir's were sitting down as well. He looked at both of them, afraid that Grandma was going to label him crazy and leave it at that. “You say you were bitten by a vampire?” Grandma asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, right here on my arm.” Ethan rolled up his sleeve revealing the bite mark Jesse had left just a few short weeks ago. Benny sprang up from his seat and yanked on Ethan's arm for a closer look.

“This can't be real!” He tried rubbing it off causing Ethan to wince. “I saw you yesterday with short sleeves. There was no bite mark then!” Benny threw Ethan's arm down in frustration. Grandma Weir was also on her feet, taking Benny's spot as he sat back down and glared at the wall.

“I have to agree with Benny. I've never seen this scar before.” She examined it closer. “And you are saying a vampire did it?” She asked as he rolled his sleeve back down.

“Yeah, in order to save me, Sarah had to suck the venom out and in turn, turned into a full vampire. Ethan explained.

“Ethan, Sarah and Jesse, they're normal people. So are Erica and Rory. Well not so much Rory, but still.” Benny pointed out.

“Look, I know what I know okay?” Ethan stood up slowly, glad his headache was subsiding a little. “And whatever is going on here, it's not what I know.” He finished by shrugging.

“So what you're saying is that something isn't the same as you remember it?” Grandma gently rubbed his arm before taking a seat at her desk.

“Kind of. Yeah.” He told her.

“Grandma, I know you work with the freaky stuff, this is like a treasure trove for you. Ethan, I know you never lie, but I mean come on you two! None of this makes sense! Vampires aren't real. Werewolves aren't real. Spellcaster's aren't real!” Benny yelled. Ethan slowly got angry, something that rarely happened.

“What happened to 'I'll be by your side Ethan'?” He spat back. “You know what? Forget it. Either you guys believe me or don't.” He ran back upstairs and quickly gathers his things and heads home without saying goodbye.


	9. Chapter Eight

Erica roamed the woods. She wasn't alone though. Rory kept pace with her as she struggled to find cell reception. He hand his phone out as well, moving it high and low. The two had managed to convince Anastasia that they needed to call their parents and let them know they weren't coming home. Even with their vampiric sight, they were having trouble walking through the woods, occasionally tripping over tree roots or rocks.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous!” Erica sighed putting her arm down. “Why can't we just fly out and talk to them?”

“You heard what Anastasia said, Stern might try to use the Lucifractor again.” Rory reminded her, still looking for reception. Erica huffed, but afraid the older vampire would take control over her mind again, continued to look for reception. A sudden beep made the two vampires freeze, then at the same time both glanced at their phones. Erica sighed while Rory did a small celebratory dance.

“Seriously? How'd you get service?” She asked him, pushing him out of the way until she heard her own phone beep. She sighed in relief. She watched as notifications popped up on her screen. She listened to her voicemail first, noting that her parents didn't call and she had nothing from Sarah. She was upset about not hearing from her parents. Sarah on the other hand, she already missed her voice. She quickly punched in her parents number and was about to push 'send' when Sarah's ringtone went off. She stared at it, wide eyed then looked at Rory who was busy on the phone with whom she assumed was his mom. She shushed him, making him say a hasty goodbye to his mom while she stared at her phone.

“Hurry up!” Rory urged her. She glared at him before taking a deep breath and answering her phone.

“Hello?” She asked hesitantly.

“Erica? OMG, Erica? Please tell me it's you!” A voice from the other end practically yelled.

“Sarah? Oh my gosh! You're alive?” She knew it may have been a dumb question, but they were vampires who dealt with various other supernatural entities. It could have been her ghost for all she knew.

“Yes, yes! We're all fine!” Erica felt relief. “Well most of us.” At this she tensed.

“What do you mean?” She tried to calm herself. She reminded herself that the only important person she was worried about was on the phone with her.

“Something happened Erica. Ethan, he's gone.” Sarah sobbed. Erica relayed the message to Rory, whose eyes widened.

“What does she mean gone?” He asked. He leaned closer to the phone and yelled. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?” Erica snatched the phone away and narrowed her eyes. She put the phone back to her ear just in time to hear the end of the explanation.

“Something happened when Benny said his spell and when we got ourselves together we noticed that Ethan was gone, along with Stern and the Lucifractor.”

“Whoa, Stern and the Lucifractor are missing?” She shouted. Rory shot her a dirty look. “What I mean is, have you gotten any leads to where they are?” She returned the look to Rory.

“No. Even Jesse looked for them. Nothing.”

“Jesse's there too?” She asked, mad now. It was his fault her best friend was something she didn't want to be. “Why is he there?” She asked through gritted teeth. Rory's eyebrows knitted together. He remembered when Jesse bit Ethan and Sarah had to suck the venom out. Neither were happy and thus, he wasn't either.

“Ethan, he thought he could help.” Sarah told her. Erica rolled her eyes.

“And did he?”

“Well, kind of I guess. He helped distract Stern while Ethan got in his head.” Sarah told her. “But, we can't find them or the Lucifractor.”

“Sarah, we're coming home.”

“Rory, he's okay? Erica, are YOU okay?” Sarah whispered, ignoring Erica's last comment.

“We're fine. I was more worried about you.” Erica whispered back. “Look if I hang up now, we could be there by morning.”

“Okay, and Erica? I'm glad you're okay.”

“Same here bestie.” Erica said hanging up. She looked at Rory who was grinning.

“We're going home?” He asked her.

“Looks like it dweb.” She couldn't help but smile back at him.

“What about Anastasia?” Rory's grin faded, taking Erica's with it.

“We'll tell her the truth, if not we'll sneak away.” She walked ahead of him. She could hear him scurrying to catch up.

“Did Sarah tell you anything else about Ethan?” What about Benny?” He whispered as they neared the camp site they stopped at.

“Nothing. Sorry. We'll find out more when we get there.” Erica reassured him.

“Find out more of what when you get where?” A childish voice stopped them. Erica and Rory looked at each other, then turned to see Anastasia. Even though she looked young, she was one of the ancient vampires and the leader of the Whitechapel council. “I'm waiting, and I don't like to wait.” She bared her fangs as the duo remained silent.

“I just heard from Sarah. She said Stern and the Lucifractor are gone.” Erica said.

“I seriously hope you don't think that was really Sarah. It could have been a trick to lure you out so you can be killed.” She said smugly.

“Or,” Erica taking small steps forward, her anger showing on her face. “My best friend needs me because someone she cares for is missing!” She stopped herself, just a foot away from the young/ancient vampire.

“And since the Lucifractor is gone, we can look for it and destroy it once and for all.” Rory added in. Anastasia looked like she was thinking about it  
.  
“Who is the one missing?” She asked.

“Ethan.” Both Erica and Rory replied.

“Then it's not important. We'll carry on.” She said walking away from them.

“He is important! He's one of my best friends and he's helped save your butt a couple of times. I don't care what you do to me, but I'm going home!” Rory stood his ground. Anastasia froze at the exclamation. Erica placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support.

“You will do no such thing.” Her voice layered with a mesmir.

“We will do no...” The two started, but shook their heads.

“Okay, not cool.” Rory said, rubbing his eyes. Anastasia stood baffled. No one has ever broken her trances.

“Wha- how?” She stammered.

“Look, these people are very important to us. We can't just leave them.” Erica said, her voice softened. Rory nodded his head enthusiastically. “Plus, we got you this far, I'm sure you'll be able to continue on by yourself. You're an amazingly strong vampire.”

“Well, since I obviously can't force you to. I guess you can go.” She said stiffly. “Give Sarah my best.” She added before walking away. The two stood stunned for a moment. They were expecting a fight at least. A quick glance at each other and they ran off back to Whitechapel.

“You don't think Ethan was killed do you?” Rory asked after a moment of silence. Erica thought about it.

“I'm sure he's okay. He's a seer, he would have seen the danger.” She told him truthfully.

“Yeah, but knowing Ethan, he would have sacrificed himself for us.” Rory said. Erica looked at her companion. She had never seen him so serious, even when he was in the face of danger.

“We won't know until we find him right? So let's keep going.” She huffed. She hated thinking about death, even though she was a vampire. If he really did die he was going to have a lot to explain when she finds a way to call back his spirit. She was NOT dealing with an emotional Rory and Sarah for all of eternity. She didn't even want to deal with Rory now. “Argh! Why are we running! We're vampires. We can fly!” She said after tripping over another rock. Rory smiled at her.

“Race ya!” Was all he said before he took off in the air. She smiled and followed him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Benny stared at his phone. It was the ninth time Jane had called him. He desperately wanted to answer it, to tell her her some good news but they still haven't found anything. Hitting the ignore button on his phone he returned his attention to the book in front of him. A loud sigh distracted him again, causing him to lose his place. He glared at the cause of the noise. Jesse was casually flipping through a book. Benny could feel the the anger boiling up inside him.

“Look, if you don't want to help that's fine, but don't say you will then do it half heartedly!” Benny wanted so much to throw something at the vampire. Jesse raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced his lips.

“Look, spellcaster, what are we looking for exactly? It's not like there's a 'Lucifractor for dummies' is there?” Jesse closed the book he was flipping through. Benny growled and returned to his book. Of course Jesse was right, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

“And where is Sarah?” He asked, his frustration getting the best of him. He could hear Jesse chuckle but chose to ignore him. He wasn't a big fan of his, but if he helped find Ethan, then he may reconsider.

“Something about a phone call.” Grandma informed him. She had just returned from the basement with a large stack of books. Benny replied with a simple oh as he reached for a book in the stack.

“Grandma, how are we going to look for Ethan if we don't know where to look for him?” He asked. She took the book back from him and replaced it back on the stack. Benny glared at her, but his look softened as he realized just how tired his Grandma looked. He knew better than to say anything, but she was starting to look her age. Benny felt guilty, he knew it was partially his fault.

“These books here are going to help us.” She told him, tapping the stack with her finger. “They're really old books, so I'm going to need you to promise not to handle them roughly.” He crossed his heart as a promise and after a moment she handed him a book.

“So, what exactly are in these books?” Jesse asked, standing next to Grandma.

“Hopefully an explanation.” She sighed, handing a book to Jesse.

“Hey! How come he didn't have to make a promise!” Benny shouted. Grandma gave him a withering look. “Sorry.” Jesse who had ignored him was already flipping through the book, not seeing anything helpful.

“What's going on?” Sarah asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was placing her cell phone in her pocket as she walked up to them.

“Where have you been?” Benny asked her.

“I finally got a hold of Erica! Her and Rory are on their way back!” Benny could see how excited she was and how hard she was trying to hid it. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“More people to help look for Ethan!” He said. She nodded as Jesse rolled his eyes. The older vampire went ignored as Benny and Sarah talked about how the two extra vampires could help.

“Let them get here before you two make plans.” Grandma interrupted them.

“Thank you!” Jesse told her.

“Here.” She handed a book to Sarah. “While we're waiting, look for something that can help.”

“What exactly are we suppose to look for?” Sarah asked her.

“I'm not sure, to be honest. This is the first time I've dealt with something like this.” She sighed as she grabbed a book for herself. They sat quietly, the only noise was the paper rustling. Benny's attention span was failing him, yet again. He couldn't concentrate on the page in front of him. He was getting worried. They had no idea what to look for, how were they going to find Ethan? He looked up from his book and watched as Sarah, Jesse and his Grandma each concentrated on a book. He turned back to his book and scanned over a chapter about alternate universes. It grabbed his attention as he remembered that it was possible. His Grandma had done it to them not so long ago. A thought popped into his head as he scanned it more.

“Grandma, what if he's not in this world?” Benny spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

“What do you mean Benny?” Grandma Weir asked. He slid the book down to her so she could see the page. “Alternate universes. It's possible.” She mumbled.

“Wait, explain this tome. I'm lost.” Sarah said, while Grandma Weir, lost in thought, paced the room and Benny looked around for a piece of paper.

“It's like this,” Benny said, finding a piece of paper and a pencil. He placed it on the counter. Sarah and Jesse followed him, each taking a place beside him. “The ability of the Lucifractor is to absorb vampires right? Where do they go? In the Lucifractor? What if the spell I did not only reversed the spell that would kill vampires. What if, instead of absorbing Ethan, it sent him somewhere else.”

“Because of the reflection spell.” Jesse murmured.

“So, you're saying that because the Lucifractor and your spell, Ethan could be in an alternate universe? He really is okay.” Sarah smiled. Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Which universe, if any, genius?” Jesse asked him. Benny frowned at the vampire.

“Well, we'll just have to look, won't we?” Benny snapped. Jesse grinned at him, knowing that he pushed his buttons. Sarah rubbed Benny's arm to try to relax him. She knew he was already stressed about finding Ethan and Jesse was not helping matters.

“Benny, there is an infinite amount of universes.” Grandma Weir reminded him. “It'll still be a lot of work to find him.” Benny pouted. He had forgotten how many alternate universes there were. Grandma had drilled it in his head after she separated them into their own universes.

“Well, we can assume the seer has found a way to a 'Benny' somehow.” Jesse said.

“How do you assume that?” Benny asked, watching his tone. He really didn't want to waste anymore time now that they had a lead, and if Grandma thought he was being rude, she'd yell at him for a long time.

“It says it in the book here, or did you not finish reading it?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. Blushing at being caught he glared at Jesse. He hadn't realized that Jesse had the book and was actually impressed that he even said anything. Either way, he was upset with himself for not reading the chapter.

“What exactly does it say?” Benny asked reaching for the book. Jesse handed it over to him.

“'A person will always be drawn to someone, or something they are connected to in their home universe.'” He quoted as Benny read.

“Why do you assume it's me?” He asked Jesse. Both Grandma Weir and Sarah looked as confused as Benny felt.

“Well, I figured it would be either you, his family or Sarah. I eliminated them because of two factors. One, would be time. You and Ethan have known each other longer than Sarah has known him. So she is out. Two, you are his best friend. You are the person he would share everything with. Emotionally, you are closer than his family. That rules them out.” All three of them stared at Jesse, who only shrugged. “Hey process of elimination.”

“How does that help though?” Sarah asked, taking the book from Benny and reading it herself.

“It does because not all universes have a 'Benny'.” Grandma informed them.

“Why does it feel like every time someone says my name, it's in quotes?” Benny asked, momentarily forgetting he was trying to save time.

“What do you mean?” Sarah asked Grandma, ignoring her friend. Grandma took the paper that Benny was writing.

“This is our universe. It has everyone you know in it.” She drew a circle. “Now do you remember when I sent you to your own universe?” She asked. Sarah nodded, not being able to forget something like that.

“Yeah, but I'm still not getting it.” She admitted.

“Was there a Benny in that universe?” Grandma asked.

“No, well not until this Benny got there.” Sarah said.

“And I sent Ethan to a universe where he would be alone. Period. No Benny. No anyone.” She added two more circles and then crossed them out. “So we eliminated two universes.” She smiled at them. The whole group was lost in the 'Grandma Weir' logic.

“So we go to different universes, find Benny and if we can't find Ethan, then count them out?” Sarah asked. Grandma sighed in frustration.

“We could, but that would be a lot of time and energy none of us have. Even you vampires.” She told her. “We'll do the elimination through Benny himself.”

“How?” Sarah asked.

“Through meditation.” Grandma Weir said. Benny chuckled, then stopped when he realized that she was being serious.

“How is he going to be able to do that when he can't even concentrate on things now?” Jesse asked the question they were all thinking.

“If he truly wants to get Ethan back, he'll learn.” She said. Benny nodded at the challenge.

“I still don't get it.” Sarah said. “How is Benny meditating going to find Ethan?”

“When Benny is able to meditate, he'll be able to connect with his other selves. If I know Ethan, he'll probably want to discuss what happened with Stern and you kids.” Grandma went around the kitchen to get tea ready. Sarah helped her gather cups.

“And Benny would be confused and wonder about it.” Jesse finished her thought. Grandma smiled, at him causing Benny to frown.

“I do think about other things you know.” Benny said.

“Yeah, that's going to be a problem.” Sarah joked. Benny stared at her in disbelief.  
“Knowing Benny, this would be a gold mine of information.” Grandma said, chuckling herself. Benny couldn't believe that they were making fun of him at such a crucial time. He expected it from Jesse, but not those two.

“Hey dork. Everyone needs a laugh every now and then.” Jesse whispered to him. Benny looked at him, then nodded. If they felt better, then they'll work harder.

“So, when do I start?” He asked his grandmother. She looked at him proudly.

“Yesterday.” She said. Benny grinned at her.

“Not to rain on your parade or what ever, but how are you going to get him, and may I remind you, find the Lucifractor back at the same time?” Jesse asked them. Grandma looked from her grandson to the vampire.

“One thing at a time. We really can't do anything without Ethan. He's the seer, and if I'm assuming correctly, the Lucifractor will probably be with him.” Grandma said.

“Along with Stern, who apparently knows enough of the thing to kill us vampires.” Jesse reminded her. She frowned, she had forgotten all about that and was frustrated with herself for it.

“I'll figure something out.” She assured him. She turned to Benny, who was deep in thought. “Now, you'll have to get comfortable, this is going to be a while.” She told him. Benny nodded his head and went into the living room.

“Now, I want you two to keep looking for things that will help us. For some reason, I feel like this is just falling into place to easily. Something is wrong.” She told the two vampires.

“Like what?” Sarah asked her.

“I'm not sure, but you keep reading. Specifically about alternate universes. That's all we can do for now.” She said, heading out towards the living room. “Oh, and when the two others get here, ask them to kindly keep it down. It's going to be a long night.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Ethan was exhausted and glad neither his parents or his sister was home. Instead of waiting for them to get home, he headed upstairs and flopped onto his bed. He felt bad for flipping out on the Weir's, especially Benny. Even he was starting to feel as if it was a dream. A very vivid dream though. He made a promise to himself to apologize to his friend, if he talks to him that is, tomorrow. His eyes felt heave and as he was slipping into his subconsciousness, he could hear his mother and sister walk into the house.

New memories filled Ethan's head as he slept and mingled with his older ones. These new memories lacked a certain supernatural element that his old memories held. There was similar memories, but even asleep, Ethan could see the differences. Ethan tossed and turned through out the night as his mind filled with the memories. He could tell his mind was fighting the new ones, knowing that they didn't belong there.

The next morning, Ethan woke up to a searing headache. He stumbled to his parents bathroom and grabbed some medication in hopes to rid himself of the headache. He made his way to the kitchen, wincing at the sunlight that snuck in the windows. In the kitchen he found a note from his mother, reminding him to go to school. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He had about fifteen minutes to get ready for school. He decided against taking a shower, not wanting to be late. Ethan got ready as quick as his head would allow him to. He rushed out of the house, running right into someone.

“Ow,” They both said. Ethan clutched his head while Benny rubbed his chest. “Benny...” “Ethan...” They both started. “You first.” They both said. They smiled at each other. “No, you first.” They continued. They laughed at each other. “Together?” They asked each other. They each silently counted to three before shouting sorry. They both laughed and headed towards the school.

“Look, E, I'm really sorry. I really shouldn't have acted that way yesterday. I was a jerk. If you say something is wrong, then something is wrong.” Benny said after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, you were a jerk,” Ethan laughed at the look Benny was giving him. “I was a jerk too though. I'm sorry Benny.” Benny smiled at his friend. Ethan was glad they were on good terms again.

“So, anything new going on with you?” Benny inquired. Ethan thought about it. After yesterday, he was kind of wary. He didn't want to fight again with Benny. “Seriously E, I'm sorry You can tell me. No repeats of yesterday. That was bad form.”

“Well,” Ethan started. He could tell Benny was sorry, but he was used to Benny not judging him. Yesterday was a first for him. “nothing Benny.” He decided not to say anything, figuring it would be easier not to. He could see the disappointment and the relief on Benny's face, but was glad he didn't press the matter. He didn’t' know how to explain the dream he had last night, and he could tell that Benny wouldn't be able to handle it.

They walked into school together, both heading towards their lockers. As Ethan was getting the books he needed for the day, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Sarah smiling at him. Gulping, he managed to smile back at her.

“So, are you feeling better?” She asked him.

“Yeah. Loads.” He lied. Even after taking the meds, his head was still pounding. He could tell that she didn't believe him, but just kept smiling at him.

“That's good. Erica and I were really worried about you.”  
“Erica?” He questioned her. She laughed and blushed.

“Okay, okay. I was really worried about you. It's not everyday a guy faints in front of you.” Ethan blushed at her words, embarrassed about yesterday.

“Yeah, it was a bad day I guess.” Ethan rubbed the back of his head. He could see Benny making faces at him over Sarah's shoulder. He made a face at him, a look that said, 'Go away! Stop!' Benny only laughed at him.

“What are you looking at?” Sarah asked, starting to turn around. Ethan stopped her and nervously laughed. She gave him a questioning look.

“Nothing. Uh, thanks for worrying about me.” He said. She smiled at him again.

“Look, I'm sorry for the way Jesse acted yesterday, and for leaving you in the nurses office.” She started. Ethan looked at her in disbelief. He didn't want her to apologize for anything.

“Hey, it's all right. I don't blame you for Jesse's actions and I know you had a meeting to go to. It's all good.”

“Well, good.” She laughed.

“Where is Jesse though. Isn't he usually around you?” Ethan asked. She sighed.

“He got called into Vice Principle Stern's office. I don't even think he did anything.” She told him. Ethan thought for a moment. What could Stern want? A little voice in the back of his head asked. He shook his head and sighed.

“Maybe he's talking about college's. He'll be leaving soon right?” He asked. She nodded. “Maybe that's it.” He reassured her. She smiled at him again, making his heart melt. Even when things are weird for him, he always loved to see her smile.

“Thanks, Ethan. You're a nice guy. Maybe we could hang out sometime.” She said. Ethan could see Benny dancing around. “You can bring your friend Benny too.” She laughed, making Benny stop dancing. She waved to both of them as she walked down the hallway.

“Dude! When did all this happen?” Benny rushed at him after Sarah was out of sight. Ethan shrugged at his friend.

“Uh, I don't know. Maybe some people find fainting attractive?” He said.

“No one finds fainting attractive. Ever.” Benny nudged him. “She really likes you.”

“She's dating Jesse. She doesn't like me.” Ethan sighed. He hated that what ever was controlling this world, she was back to dating Jesse. “I don't have a chance.”

“You never know.” Benny said right before the bell rung. “Hey, lunch. We'll talk!” He shouted as he made his way towards his class. Ethan watched as he turned around right into Rory. He couldn't help but laugh, earning him a few glares from his friends. He headed towards his classroom. There he sat and listened to the teacher drone on about the proper way to place a comma. In the middle of his lecture, a voice came over the intercom.

“Would Benny Weir come to Vice Principle Stern's office. I repeat, would Benny Weir come to Vice Principle's office.” Ethan sat straight up. Why would Stern want Benny? The voice asked him again. He shook his head. Nothing. Everything is fine. He told himself. But still, that voice scared him.

“Uh, can I use the bathroom?” He raised his hand to catch the teacher's attention.

“Go ahead.” The teacher told him in his monotone voice. Ethan ran out into the hallway and headed towards the Vice Principle’s office. He slowed down as when he saw Benny walk in. Tip-toeing to the door, he made sure no one saw him. He eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Benjamin, I have some questions for you. I would like an honest answer.” Ethan could hear Stern asking while rummaging his desk.

“Uh sure. What do you want to know?” Benny asked. Ethan's hands started to sweat. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous, and he didn't like Benny in there by himself.

“Do you know what this is?” Stern must have something in his hands, because he could hear the questions in Benny's voice.

“A ball?” Benny responded.

“Now Benny, I wanted an honest answer. I know you must know what this is.” Ethan could hear something being lightly placed on the desk. “I know you've seen this before, and if you would just answer me honestly, it'll make everything so much easier.” Ethan was dying to know what it was, knowing that what ever it was, it was important.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Seriously. So if this is all you wanted then I guess I will go now.” Ethan could hear a chair scrapping back as someone stood.

“I know you know Benny. You're the only one who could know. I'll find out what you know sooner or later.” Stern told him. Ethan stood back as the door to the office opened and out came Benny.

“Dude.” He said. Ethan shushed him and pulled him away from the door. “Where you there the whole time?” Benny asked him as they walked towards the bathroom. Inside, Ethan checked the stalls to make sure no one was in them.

“What did he show you?” He asked him, satisfied that they were alone.

“Who? Showed me what?” Benny asked.

“Stern! What did he show you?” Ethan pried.

“Oh, some little ball. It was weird because it looked like it was one of those glow in the dark balls.” Benny told him. Ethan could feel his nerves acting up again. “Hey are you okay, you look pale. You're not going to faint again are you?” Benny grabbed Ethan's arm to hold him upright. Ethan looked at Benny through half-closed eyes.

“Was this ball a blueish-violet color?” Ethan asked.

“Huh?” Benny questioned him.

“Just answer me. What did this ball look like!” Ethan growled. His head was killing him, but he felt that he was on to something.

“Yeah, it looked like that. Why? What do you know?” Benny demanded.

“Stern still has the Lucifractor.” Was all Ethan said before he passed out again. Benny started to smack him in the face, bringing him back to consciousness.

“What do you mean he still has the Lucifractor? Ethan, I don't know what you're talking about.” He asked him as he set him up against the wall. Ethan shut his eyes tight, trying to keep the light out.

“The Lucifractor, Benny. What I've been telling you about. The thing you said you didn't believe.” Ethan stated weakly.

“That's it? That little thing?” Benny chuckled.

“That little thing had killed countless vampires, Benny.” Ethan told him.

“Well that's a good thing right? Vampires are bad.” Benny said trying to keep Ethan awake.

“Not if some of our friends are vampires.” Ethan reminded him. Benny looked confused.

“Okay, if you say there are vampires, then there are vampires. I haven't met any, but you must have to believe this.” Benny sat next to him. “But why do you keep fainting?” Ethan had quickly recovered and was catching his breath. He felt as if he had run several marathons in one go.

“I feel that, every time I start to remember something, I get this bad headache. It seems that what I remember and what you remember doesn't mesh well. I also feel as if I'm starting to forget things that I should remember. Important things.” Ethan looked at Benny to gauge his reaction. The taller boy sat there staring at the wall. Ethan couldn't tell what Benny was thinking and they sat there for a while.

“I believe you.” Benny said, nodding his head. “So, if there is something wrong with, what ever you think is wrong, how do we fix it?”

“I don't know.” Ethan admitted. “I feel like we should have the Lucifractor though. It's important.”

“Then we'll get it. What ever you need, E.” Benny promised. Ethan felt better after that, even strong enough to get back up.

“I guess we should get back to class.” Ethan said, struggling to get up. Benny helped him up and patted him on his back.

“We'll talk more about this at lunch, okay?” Benny asked him. Ethan could tell that Benny was worried about him now but didn't want to say anything. Ethan nodded his head, and for the first time in what felt like days, it didn't hurt. They headed out of the bathroom together, passing by Vice Principle Stern. Ethan made eye contact, and he could swear he saw Stern scowl at him and a look of realization pass through. Ethan gave him a questioning look, but Stern had already turned away. Ethan turned to say something to Benny but he realized he was on his phone.

“What are you doing?” He asked him. Benny looked up from his phone and frowned.

“I'm texting Grandma. She'll know what to do.”

“You're telling her I lost it, aren't you?” Ethan sighed. Benny shook his head.

“No, when I said I believed you, I meant it. I'm just asking her about these memory issues.” He held up his phone so Ethan could read the texts. Relief washed through him as he read them.

“So, you're not going to change your mind about it?” Ethan asked.

“It's hard to understand, but if you believe it, then so do I.” He responded, putting his phone in his pocket. They reached Ethan's class, but Benny stopped him going in. “I'm sure Grandma will have some answers for us. Just don't conk out on me before she texts, okay?” Ethan could see the worry in his friends eyes.

“No promises.” He joked. Benny gave him a dark look. “I'll try. That I can promise.” Benny nodded and headed towards his class. Ethan returned to his seat with a stare from his teacher. He mouthed the word 'sorry' and put his head down. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Grandma Weir made sure Benny was still and comfortable on the floor as she silently chanted a spell to keep him safe and keep his mind steady. Sarah and Jesse watched over them while waiting to hear some news. Benny had completely checked out from his surroundings, but was still a little confused as to what he was suppose to do. He kept his eyes closed and hummed for a moment. It was then he started to get the first flashes. He could see himself in mirrors, glass and various other reflective surfaces. Thoughts that the other hims were thinking flooded his head. His mind easily filtered through the rush. Anything that wasn't important went out of his head just as quickly as it came in. He found it was becoming easier as he sat there.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Sarah stood in front of him with some tea and medication, for what he assumed was for the headache that was forming. He graciously accepted both and she sat down next to him as he took the meds. They sat silently as he sipped his tea. He stretched his legs out in front of him, surprised that they had fallen asleep. He winced as he waited for the blood to return to his legs. He could sense Sarah chuckling at him as he made faces as he stretched out.

“How long have I been sitting here?” He asked her. He placed his cup down and tried to stand up but couldn't keep his balance.

“For a couple of hours.” She told him. He looked at her in disbelief.

“A couple of hours? It felt like five minutes at the most!” He threw his body back and lay flat on the floor. “Ow.” He winced.

“Well, it's a little more than a couple of hours. That's why your grandma asked me to bring you tea and something for your head.” She smiled down at him. He groaned and placed his hands on his face.

“I feel like I got nothing done!” He said into his hands.

“Your Grandma was telling me about the alternate universes. You make a decision and the one you didn't choose gets played out in another universe. Its never ending.” She informed him. Benny groaned again, tossing his head from sided to side.

“How in the world am I going to find him, Sarah?” He whispered, removing his hand from his face and sitting up. He slid so his back was against the couch. Sarah turned to face him head on.

“You'll do it because you're Benny. You'll find him and bring him home to us.” She placed a hand on his leg. Benny rubbed his temples.

“But there's just so many of them! There's not enough time to sort them all out! What if something happens to him as we're talking!” He questioned her.

“No. Don't think like that Benny! You're going to find him and he'll be alright. He'll come home and everything will be just as it was!” She sobbed. Benny reached over and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

“Why do I get the feeling you're reassuring yourself more than me?” He smiled weakly. She didn't answer him, just kept her head down. “He really likes you Sarah. He'll definitely want to come back home to you.” He whispered to her. She nodded, raising her head. If there was any question to whether or not vampires cried, there wasn't now. Sarah hastily wiped tears from her face. He gave her a moment, slightly embarrassed.

“Thanks Benny.” She smiled. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Benny turned and glared at Jesse.

“Sarah, Grandma Weir would like to see you in the basement.” He told her. He made his way towards them, helping her up. “She wants to be ready for when Erica and Rory get here and needs your help.” She nodded at him, not wanting to let him see her face. She turned to Benny and gave him a quick smile before going to look for his Grandma.

“How much did you hear?” Benny asked him.

“All of it.” Jesse said flopping on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone and started to mess with it. Benny leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “Just so you know, I know about Ethan and Sarah. While I'm not happy about it, I know it'll pass in time and time is all I have.” Benny looked at Jesse.

“What do you mean?” He asked him.

“You know we're vampires. We don't change, we don't age. You and Ethan will grow up and leave. We'll be the same. Eventually, Sarah and Ethan, they won't be able to even talk to each other. It'll be dangerous for her. I'll let her have her fun, but eventually she'll have to be with her own kind. She'll come with me.” Jesse said all this without looking up. Benny shot up, dizzy but still glaring at Jesse.

“You don't get to make those decisions! I truly believe Sarah and Ethan were meant to be together, even if you didn't turn her!” Benny spat. Jesse stood up, too fast for Benny to see, with his fangs out.

“Ethan will grow old as she stay s the same. They would never be able to show affection in public! In time, Ethan will die and then where would she be? She'll invest all this time and love into someone who'll just leave her.” Jesse growled. Benny took a step back, unsure what to say next. He knew Jesse was right, but he didn't want him to be. “You know I'm right Spellcaster.” Jesse said smugly.

“I know they're people. I know Sarah is a big girl and can make her own decisions. If she wants to be with Ethan, then I'll do what ever I can to make that happen.” Benny said with determination.

“The only way for that to happen is for our little seer to turn into a vampire himself. From what I've tasted, he has delicious blood.” Jesse grinned. Benny growled and rushed at Jesse. Jesse moved out of the way and Benny landed on the couch. Benny's cheeks flushed as he heard Jesse laugh. He offered his hand, but Benny brushed it aside and got up himself. “I'm not saying this to be mean, Weir, I'm being realistic. We're not human. We shouldn't have human relationships. It's not fair for anyone.” He whispered. Benny looked at the vampire.

“Why does it matter so much?” Benny asked him. Jesse sighed and sat back down, offering a seat to Benny, which he took.

“It doesn't. Frankly, I'm happy for the little love birds, but I created Sarah. I have to look out for her.” Jesse said. Benny looked puzzled for a moment.

“Then why all this? This whole dramatic thing we just did. I'm confused.”

“You were stressing out. You were doubting yourself.” Jesse laughed. “Do you now?” Benny thought for a minute.

“No, but how did you know it was going to work?”

“I didn't, but I figured if it didn't, I would have just irritated you.” Jesse grinned at him.

“You're still only in it for the Lucifractor, aren't you?” Benny asked him. Jesse nodded.

“Of course. It's dangerous. It needs to be destroyed.” Jesse rolled his eyes. Benny rolled his eyes as well. He should be use to the way Jesse was, but he still wasn't.

“Ethan trusted you enough to ask you to come here. Why don't you care?” Benny asked.

“It's stupid to trust someone like me, don't you think?” Jesse answered honestly. Benny pondered the question, but knew better than to answer it. Jesse wasn't looking for an answer. Talking from in the kitchen told them that Sarah and Grandma Weir were finished doing what they needed to be done. The boys sat there waiting for them in silence.

“Is everything fine in here?” Sarah eyed them as she walked in. The boys looked at each other than at Sarah nodding.

“Good, because Benny I want you to try again.” Grandma Weir said, walking up behind Sarah. Benny nodded and took his place on the floor. He was still feeling doubtful, but for some reason his talk with Jesse made him feel better. Grandma Weir did her chanting as Jesse and Sarah left the room. Neither wanted to distract Benny from doing what he needed to do. He took his deep breaths and was instantly viewing different worlds. He was glad it was easier the second time around and he filtered through the visions just as quickly as before. As he Benny meditated, Sarah and Jesse sat down in the kitchen. Grandma Weir was busy cleaning up the living room.

“So, what did you and Benny talk about?” Sarah asked Jesse as he raided the refrigerator.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, pulling out a box of cold pizza. He took a quick look at it and made a face before putting it back. Sarah, sighed. She knew Jesse wouldn't say anything to her. She also knew that he was only here for the Lucifractor.

“Well, what ever you said, thanks. Benny looks like he's trying harder now.” She told him. Jesse turned around and faced her.

“Don't think I did it for you. Or, for that spellcaster. I did it so our kind wouldn't be wiped out.” He reminded her.

“I know, I know. It's just... thanks.” She gave him a hug. Jesse stiffened in her embrace and awkwardly patted her back.

“I don't do hugs, Sarah.” He said, almost apologetically. Sarah grinned.

“I know, bet you feel awkward now, huh?” She asked sarcastically. He blinked at her, unsure what to say.

“Heh, yeah. A little.” Jesse wasn't use to Sarah showing affection. Even when they dated, they kept each other at arms length. He smiled at her, not wanting to show how much that shook him up. “So, when are Erica and the dweb getting here.” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Erica called while I was in the basement. She said they'll probably get here tonight if they get a good updraft.” She informed him.

“Let's just hope the spellcaster here finds out where the seer is before they get here.” He mumbled.

“Why?”

“We don't know what we're going to need to get to whatever universe Ethan's at. We don't even know how we're going to get there. The more people, the more resources.” He explained. Sarah nodded her head. She was catching on with the whole alternate universe thing.

“You do think we're going to find him, right?” She asked.

“Of course. My time here in Whitechapel would be boring with out him.” He smirked.

“How are you going to destroy the Lucifractor, if we get it?” She had been meaning to ask him that for a while now.

“I don't know, but I get the feeling I'm going to need both the spellcaster and the seer for that one.” Jesse said. Sarah didn't say anything, she just let him think. “I'm going to go hunting. It might be a while before Benny finds anything. Care to join?” He offered an arm to her. She took it, reluctantly, not wanting to be with him, but with having a need to feed.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Ethan waited for Benny at their assigned table in Biology. He glanced at the text he received earlier and sighed. Benny had asked him to make a list of everything he remembered. He had started the list during his last class, but couldn't finish because Rory distracted the class with a long rant. He didn't really listen, but was glad for the distraction. He put his phone away then pulled his list out. ON one side of the paper he had his original memories and on the other side, the new ones he had gotten the night before. He wasn't sure why Benny asked for this list, but he hoped it would help. He added a few more things to his list. He re-read it to make sure he didn't miss anything. Ethan frowned at the top. He could remember the memories, but they were fuzzy. This worried him, so he made a note at the top of the paper. He hoped it wasn't something bad, but he didn't want to over look it as well. As he was putting his list away, he heard Benny run into the classroom.

“Hey E, sorry I'm late. I was on the phone with Grandma. She wanted to 'verbally remind me' to tell you to make that list and to remind you to stop over our house.” Benny said breathlessly, taking a seat next to his friend.

“I already started the list and I remember.” Ethan informed him.

“I kind of figured, I think she called to remind me more.” Benny rolled his eyes. Ethan laughed at his friend. “So, anymore headaches or blackouts?” He asked him. Ethan stopped laughing and looked at Benny. He could tell that he was still seriously worried about him.

“Nothing.” He answered honestly. Benny looked relieved, seeing that his best friend wasn't lying to him.

“Good. That's good.” Benny mumbled. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. “It's just, I don't know what to do when something like that happens. Not first aid certified, remember?” Benny explained. Ethan chuckled at his friend.

“So what's the list for?” Ethan asked Benny, who only shrugged.

“Something about comparing things. I think she's just curious to be honest.” Benny told him.

“Curious about what?” Ethan asked.

“I dunno, things I guess.” Benny shrugged again. Ethan sat confused, but didn't think much of it thanks to the teacher starting his lecture. Ethan took notes as Benny doodles in his notebook. Ethan noticed and rolled his eyes. They repeated the actions until the end of class. Together they walked out and headed home. Benny was doing most of the talking, as usual.

“So, I did the cheat code; X,Y, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, Y, LEFT, Y, Y, UP, UP, UP, DOWN and nothing happened. Then I realized what I did wrong. It was suppose to be X,Y, DOWN, DOWN, UP, LEFT, RIGHT, Y-”

“Benny!” Ethan interrupted him. “We're here.” Ethan pointed towards the Weir house. Benny's face held confusion. He looked behind him, then back.

“That was quick. Did I talk the whole time?” He asked groaning. Ethan nodded and laughed at him. “Sorry dude, I didn't even realize it.”

“You never do,” Ethan chuckled at him. “But that's okay. I'm use to it.” Ethan joked. Benny scowled at him. Ethan lead the way into the Weir house. Benny yelled for his grandma as they walked through the door.

“Stop all that yelling.” Grandma Weir said, stepping into the living room. “Hi Ethan, come on in.” Benny looked at Ethan and then back at his grandmother. Ethan nodded in response then followed her to the kitchen. Benny followed right behind him.

“So, uh, Grandma, what exactly do you need this list for?” Ethan asked her, pulling the paper out of his backpack. He handed it over to her and she quickly scanned it.

“What's this note here at the top?” She asked him frowning. She showed the paper to him and Benny took this chance to glance at the paper.

“Oh, it's just a note to remind me that some of my memories are starting to get fuzzy.” He informed her. She frowned again and took a seat at the counter.

“These memories were fresh in your mind yesterday, correct?” She asked him. Ethan nodded. “Memories can take a while to grow 'fuzzy', these happened just a few months ago.” She mumbled to herself. Ethan exchanged a look with Benny.

“Uh, Grandma, why did you need Ethan to make a list?” Benny asked her, taking a seat across from her. She looked up at her grandson and sighed.

“Ethan, come, sit.” She gestured to the seat next to Benny. Ethan took his seat and waited patiently for Grandma Weir to respond. She rubbed her eyes, clearly exhausted. Both Benny and Ethan were worried about her.

“Grandma, were you up late again last night? You know what the doctor said about that.” Benny scolded her. She waved him off, huffing.

“It's nothing. It was a dream I had last night. This dream is the reason I asked for this list.” She reached inside a pocket and pulled out a small notebook. “Now tell me Ethan when the 'other' me informed you that 'I' was an 'earth priestess' what did I do to prove to you that I was?” She asked him. Ethan thought for a moment, thinking hard. He couldn't draw the memory and started to panic.

“I don't remember. I think it had something to do with Jane. Like something she did. A picture or something.” He sighed. Grandma Weir gave him a worried look.

“You don't remember at all?” She asked him. He shook his head. She glanced back at his list and frowned. “You didn't write down the memory either did you?” He shook his head again.

“I didn't think it was important.” He shrugged. Benny laughed at his friend, only stopping when his grandmother gave him a stern look.

“Everything is important dear. I'll over look this one for now, because I think I might know what the 'other' me did.” She placed her notebook on the counter and pulled out her glasses. “In the dream I had, I was helping you out. You, Benny and a young girl. I offered up throwing knives and allowed this young girl to drive my car. In order to prove myself to you, I made the rabbit picture Jane drew, dance.” She read. Ethan nodded.

“That sounds familiar.” He told her. Benny looked at his grandmother in astonishment.

“Do you think you could do that now?” Benny asked her. Both Grandma Weir and Ethan rolled their eyes.

“No. Magic does not exist.” She told him. Turning to Ethan, she said. “At first I thought I was being subconsciously influenced by you. Then I realized that even during our talks you never once mentioned Jane. Only what was going on between you, Benny and your friends.”

“So, you believe me?” Ethan nervously asked.

“Of course. There was never any real doubt in my believing you. I was just worried for you is all.” She replied. “Of course, now we have a new worry.”

“What?” The boys replied.

“Ethan's memories are fading. Whatever it is, it can't be good. We need to figure out what is causing it and how we can stop it.” She got up from the counter and headed down to the basement. “Don't you boys go anywhere!” She shouted up the stairs. The boys looked at each other.

“So, if your memories are fading, does that mean you'll forget me?” Benny asked Ethan.

“No, it seems that the memories that I had before are the ones disappearing.”

“You told me nothing new was happening with you.” Benny whispered.

“Huh? When?” Ethan asked.

“This morning. When I asked if something new happened. You said nothing. I let it go because I figured that was how you wanted it to be. Now, I'm learning that you suddenly got new memories, that to me are old, and are forgetting old ones, that to me are new. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me.” Benny wondered. Ethan felt bad for not saying anything to him when he asked.

“I just felt that I needed to keep it to myself. I don't know what's going on and the whole thing with Stern and the Lucifractor, things just got a little bit weirder.” Ethan admitted.

“Oh, yeah. We should tell Grandma about that!”

“Tell me what, Benny?” Grandma Weir asked as she came back up the stairs.

“Uh, Vice Principal Stern had something in his office. Thought that I would know something about it. I didn't! But, Ethan said that it might have been the Lucifractor.” Benny explained.

“The Lucifractor?” She asked Ethan.

“The way Benny described it, yeah.” Ethan nodded. “That means that maybe I'm the not the only one who remembers something!” Ethan shouted in excitement.

“Yes, but how does that explain what's going on?” She asked him, quieting him down.

“I don't know yet. I really think it has something to do with the Lucifractor. We need to get it somehow.” Ethan answered.

“Like steal it?” Benny asked.

“More like borrow?” Ethan replied.

“Oh, so if we get this Lucifractor, we can figure out what's going on, right?” Benny proposed.

“I hope so.” Grandma Weir answered for both her and Ethan. “But for right now, let's try to figure out what we can.” She placed the books she had carried from downstairs, onto the counter. Ethan quickly read the spines of the books and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are these?” He asked her.

“Hopefully something that will help us.” She answered. Benny reached out and took a book then frowned.

“Hypnosis? You want to hypnotize Ethan?” Benny accused his grandmother.

“It's an option, Benny. A hopeful last option.” She conceded.

“Hey whatever helps Benny.” Ethan patted his friend's shoulder. “What else is there?”

“Books on past lives, ghost hunting, which is weird, dream dictionary, a book on superstition.” Benny listed.

“What about this one?” Ethan picked up a small blue book. There was no title on it, so he opened up to the title page. “Alternate Universes and You. A book on how to meet yourself. By...” Ethan scrunched up his face trying to read the authors name.

“Who's it by?” Benny asked.

“I don't know, I can't see. It's faded.” Ethan tried holding the page up to the light, but only saw the title. “Whatever.” Ethan said frustrated. “This book though, gives me an idea.”

“How so?” Grandma Weir asked.

“Alternate universes. They're possible. Even scientists believe that they exist. What if the Lucifractor and Benny's spell did something and now I'm not where I'm suppose to be?” Ethan explained. Both Weirs looked thoughtful for a moment.

“That's quite possible. Extraordinary too!” Grandma Weir marveled.

“Yeah, but if you're not from here and are suddenly here, what happened to the you that was here to begin with?” Benny wondered.

“That's a good question.” Grandma Weir chimed in. “But, I think I might have an explanation for that.” The boys waited for her to explain, but instead she picked up the books and moved them to the other side of the counter. She placed Ethan's list where the books once were and then moved to the fridge and got all three of them a soda. When she came back she handed the boy's theirs and popped the top on her's, taking a long sip. When she was done she sighed. “The list, my dears, explains something.”

“Really? She had to take a dramatic pause for that?” Benny mumbled to Ethan, who elbowed him in the ribs.

“How?” Ethan asked her, intrigued by what she was saying.

“Your memories Ethan. They're different than ours. You're also getting different memories from the ones that you remember. Ones that we know, that you originally didn't, but the real Ethan would. Your headaches may be a part of this.” She explained.

“I don't get it.” Benny pouted.

“I think I do. And if I'm right, I don't think I'm going to like it a lot.” He said. “What you're saying is that the Ethan that was originally here, never went anywhere. We're the same person. Right?”

“Exactly. I've read this book once before, a long time ago. It explained that two of the same person couldn't share a universe. One would be absorbed by the other. And since you're from a universe where magic exists, and you're obviously stronger willed, you absorbed 'our' Ethan.” Grandma divulged.

“So they like spliced together? Then what about Principal Stern? He knows about the Lucifractor and even asked me if I knew about it. He never seemed to have a headache. Is he from the same universe as Ethan? Or is he just curious?” Benny implored.

“Something like that.” Grandma answered his first question.

“He must be from my universe. How else would he have the Lucifractor?” Ethan threw his hands up in the air. “Benny's right. Something isn't right with Stern. Why doesn't he have headaches?” Ethan asked.

“I think I can answer that also.” Grandma smiled. “I took the liberty of looking up some of the key players in what you told me yesterday. Stern, you said is the great-grandson of Gaelon Sinisteral. Well, he's not.”

“What? That can't be. I'm pretty sure he is.” Ethan jumped in.

“Oh, he maybe in your universe, but here Gaelon Sinisteral was never married and had no children. He was thought to be crazy. He died alone.”

“How can that be though. And how can Stern be here in this universe?” Ethan thought out loud.

“He's here because he came here with you. Also, since Gaelon never had children in this universe, Stern never existed. That's why he doesn't have the headaches and different memories.” Benny affirmed.

“Exactly.” Grandma Weir praised. “He knows though, if he's asking Benny about it, that someone came with him to this universe.”

“I think so too. But since this is a magic free zone, I don't think the Lucifractor is going to do much damage.” Ethan acknowledged.

“Yes, but since it's a magic free zone, the power might fade quickly from it, along with a chance on getting you home.” Benny looked from his grandmother to his best friend.

“So, wait. Are we sending both Ethan's back, because the last time I checked, there were two and they were stuck together.” Benny noted.

“One thing at a time, Benny.” His grandmother told him. She took the book that Ethan was holding and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. “Before we do anything, I want to try something. Benny, how do you feel about meditation?”

“Like the 'ommmmm' thing? Can't do it.” Benny quipped.

“Well you're going to have to try. It says here that you may be able to contact yourself through heavy meditation. And, I'm assuming, that the 'other' us is looking for Ethan, possibly the same way, you might actually cross each other.” She surmised.

“Makes sense. What do I do?” Benny asked. She lead them back into the living room and started making a small pile of pillows on the floor.

“You're are going to sit down and clear your mind. Think of nothing. It'll come to you.”

“That sounds a lot easier than it going to be.” Benny muttered.

“Just sit down.” She chided.

“Okay, okay.” Benny said, taking a seat on the pillows. “Clearing my mind, thinking of nothing. Got it.” He said, before quieting down. Ethan and Grandma Weir watched him silently. It wasn't until he furrowed his brow and started muttering that Grandma dragged Ethan back into the kitchen.

“I honestly didn't think he'd get it that fast.” She revealed. She was obviously proud of her grandson. “Now you call your parents and ask them if you could stay the night. It's going to be a long one.” She told him before heading back into the living room. Ethan reached into his pocket and called his parents. His mother answered after the first couple rings and he informed her that he was going to stay the night at Benny's. After that he headed back into the living room where Benny had gone quiet. He tried to ask Grandma Weir what was going on, but she shushed him and continued to watch Benny. Ethan watched his friend as he meditated, slowly growing bored since he was left with nothing to do.

After a while, even Grandma Weir got bored and went to her basement office with a promise from Ethan that he would get her if something happened. Ethan, left to his own devises, tried to think up ways of getting the Lucifractor, or even confronting Stern. It was well after midnight when Benny started muttering again. A fine sheen of sweat covered his face. It had been hours since they started and Ethan had no clue when it was going to end. He decided to get something to drink for him and Benny when he heard a loud 'Oh', coming from the living room. He rushed back and saw a bewildered Benny sitting on the pillows. Ethan shouted for Grandma Weir and rushed to his side.

“Hey, Benny are you okay?” He asked him. Benny nodded his head, taking deep breaths. Grandma Weir was beside him in a flash, helping him to the couch. Ethan handed him his drink and watched as he gulped it down greedily.

“What did you see?” Grandma asked him.

“A lot of stuff. Me, you Ethan. People. A lot of it made sense, even though it was confusing.” Benny explained.

“Why did you come out of meditation?” She continued to question him.

“I think I made contact.” He responded.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Benny's eyes shot open and he quickly looked around the living room for someone to talk to. With no one near him, he gingerly got up, allowing the blood to return to his legs. When he was able to move, he headed to the kitchen where he heard people talking. When he walked in, Grandma Weir, Sarah, and Jesse stopped talking and stared at him. Benny took a deep breath and quickly figured out how he was going to tell them what happened.

“A Benny made contact with me. He said Ethan's looking for us!” Benny's voice came out as a whisper. His mouth was dry from sitting there too long. Grandma Weir quickly got him something to drink while Sarah guided him to a stool.

“What do you mean they made contact with you?” Jesse asked him. Grandma placed a cup of hot tea in front of Benny and urged him to take a sip. The hot liquid felt good on his dry throat, so he took a few more sips before answering.

“Well, while I was searching, I heard me calling out for me. I kind of closed in on that me before I could lose him. He told me that Ethan was looking for us.” Benny explained. Sarah's face lighted up and if Benny hod to see, not that he would, he even saw a slight smile on Jesse's lips.

“We're that much closer to finding him!” Sarah chimed in. She impulsively hugged Benny, then Jesse.

“Did he say anything about the Lucifractor?” Jesse asked.

“Uh, no, I kind of got excited and had to tell you guys.” Benny admitted. A slight blush crossed his face as Sarah sighed and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Well, now that you know what to look for, you'll be able to find him again. Don't worry.” Grandma patted his back.

“When do you think would be a good idea to try again?” Benny asked her.

“When you've rested. Ethan and the other you aren't going anywhere.” Grandma assured him. Benny shook his head.

“Grandma, we're so close! I'm going to try again. Get a little more information.” Benny jumped up from his seat swaying a little on his feet. Jesse reached over and steadied him. Benny gave him a questioning look, but Jesse ignored him.

“I don't think that's a good idea Benny! You need to rest!” Grandma urged him. Benny ignored her, drowning his cup in one gulp. Wincing as the hot liquid ran down his throat. He slammed his cup down and waited for one of them to challenge him. When no one did, he stomped back into the living room.

“Wow didn't expect that.” Jesse laughed. Sarah glared at him. “What? You have to admit, you thought he was kind of weak too.” Both Sarah and Grandma Weir nodded.

“I'm really proud of him.” Grandma Weir commented.

“I think we all are. Right Jesse?” Sarah elbowed the male vampire.

“What? Oh. Yeah.” Jesse rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the pride from his voice. Sarah gave him a weird look, which he ignored.

“So, what do we do now?” Sarah asked.

“How about inviting us in?” A voice from the kitchen window alerted the trio.

“Oh my gosh! Erica!” Sarah exclaimed when she saw who it was.

“And Rory!” A smaller blond jumped up from behind Erica. Sarah laughed at the two and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Yes, come on in!” Grandma Weir told them. She unlocked the back door for them, and allowed them to step in. Sarah greeted her best friend with a hug while Rory eyed Jesse. Erica, watched Jesse as well, while she was hugging Sarah. Each of them not happy with him being there.

“So, I don't get a hug?” Jesse asked Erica. She hissed at him and showed her fangs. He only laughed at her. 

“Hey, don't laugh!” Rory stood up for her. “Why are you even here?”

“I'm here because Ethan asked me to come. Why are you here?” Jesse asked even though he knew why.

“Sarah asked us to come, plus my friend is missing. I had to come and help find him.” Rory stated. Erica rolled her eyes.

“Hey dweeb, we already discussed this. Don't bother with him okay?” She whispered to Rory.

“Yeah, yeah, what ever. Where's Benny?” Rory asked Sarah. She pointed to the living room.

“He's in there. We think he found Ethan. He's just making sure.” Sarah informed them.

“Really? How?” Rory asked her. In his excitement he started to float off the ground, Erica reached over and pushed him back down.

“Through meditation. I'm still a little confused about how that works but if he says he found Ethan, then I guess he found Ethan.” A small smile played on Sarah's lips.

“What happened to you two?” Jesse asked them, taking in their appearance. Grandma Weir nudged him which made him laugh.

“We were in the woods. Anastasia wouldn't let us fly until she was sure we were all safe, and when I say 'we' I mean 'her'.” Erica sighed.

“So, you trudged in the woods for miles it seems.” Jesse smirked. Erica glared at him, but didn't say anything.

“How did she get you out there?” Sarah asked her. 

“Anastasia controlled us when she found out that Stern was in the building with the Lucifractor. She took us because there was no one else around that could 'protect' her.” Erica told her. Sarah nodded.

“Why did Anastasia let you two go then, if you're the only ones left?” Jesse asked them. 

“She didn't really have a choice. My best friend needed me, so I came.” Erica answered him.

“Same here. I guess she just doesn't understand friendships like we do.” Rory added, sliding his arm around Erica's waist. She rolled her eyes and flicked his head, causing him to take a step away.

“Apparently not. I was heartbroken when I thought you didn't make it Sarah. You should have seen it from where we were. A huge purple flash and that was it.” Erica told Sarah.

“It was scary from where we were. We were actually in it. If it wasn't for Benny and Ethan, Jesse and I would be goners.” Sarah told them. Erica gave Sarah a sympathetic look and then hugged her.

“Is Anastasia coming back?” Jesse asked Erica. She shook her head.

“Probably not until Stern is dead and the Lucifractor is destroyed. She said that she would come back after some time though.”

“Good, then we won't have to worry about the council butting into our business.” Jesse sighed in relief. “I hate traveling so many times in a month.”

“Was it really that impressive?” Grandma Weir asked Erica.

“It was really intimidating. We seriously thought that was the end. I can't believe that thing could do that!” Rory said.

“I wonder how many vampires in town were killed and how many made it out alive.” Sarah said.

“You're looking at almost all of them.” Jesse commented.

“How do you know?” Grandma Weir asked him.

“When I was doing preliminary searches for the Lucifractor and Ethan, I was also looking out for other vampires. I didn't find anything.” Jesse told her. The three other vampires and the Earth Priestess shook their heads mournfully.

“So, what exactly did Benny find?” Erica asked after a short moment of silence.

“We're not sure, but he did say something about another Benny telling him that Ethan is looking for us.” Grandma answered for everyone.

“Another Benny? Are you sure he hasn't lost it?” Erica asked.

“We're sure.” Sarah said with a smile.

“I'm so confused. Will someone fill this Vampire-Ninja in?” Rory whined. Sarah giggled at the normalcy of what Rory said. Grandma Weir, Sarah and Jesse filled them in, Erica remained quiet, but Rory kept asking questions. Eventually, Jesse threw his cup at the young vampire to keep him from asking questions, which earned him a stern look from Grandma Weir.

“Whoa. That's... terrible.” Erica said when they were finished. “Are you sure Ethan's alive? I mean, Benny could still be in shock and maybe he thinks he hears his other selves.”

“I believe that Ethan is alive. I feel like I would know if something happened to Ethan.” Sarah replied.

“I know you think that Sarah, but what if he did, you know, die?” Erica asked her.

“I don't want to think about that.” Sarah answered honestly. Jesse frowned at her answer.

“You do know that both he and Benny are going to die eventually, right?” He asked her. Erica glared at him, but Sarah just sighed.

“Eventually, yes. When they're older and after they have families of their own.” Sarah turned to Jesse. “It wouldn't be fair if something happened to either of them now.” There was sadness in her voice that Erica recognized from their talks about Sarah being turned.

“Well, if you believe him, then so do I!” Erica exclaimed. Rory nodded in agreement.

“Believe who?” Benny asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Benny!” Rory shouted, running towards his friend. “We believe-”

“That you found Ethan and we'll get him home.” Sarah cut in.

“Well, good, I guess.” Benny said.

“That was a quick session.” Grandma commented as she lead him to a seat.

“Yeah, like you said, I knew what to look for, and so I found him pretty quick. He was telling me that he was telling Ethan that he found me.” Benny said. “And before you ask, Benny told me that they're going after the Lucifractor soon.” He added on for Jesse's sake. Jesse grinned at the boy in front of him.

“Hello to you too Benny.” Erica said sarcastically, waving. “So what's the info about Ethan and the Lucifractor?” Benny looked at her and Rory as if just noticing that they were there.

“Uh, he didn't say much but just wanted to inform me that Ethan thought that the Lucifractor would be his way home. If they could just somehow get it from Vice Principal Stern, they'll be good.” Benny relayed the information.

“So Stern is actually there?” Jesse asked.

“Apparently.”

“So, if Ethan is in another dimension, how are we going to get him back?” Erica asked.

“We'll have to open a portal. Preferably one strong enough to let several people through at once. I think I can handle that, but Benny I'll have to show you how to do it so you can close out on your way back.” Grandma Weir told them. Benny nodded, his eyes slowly closing. “Oh, dear. We'll have to get you to bed.” Grandma Weir helped him up, but Jesse was the one holding him.

“I have him. You go ahead and start preparing. We'll need to get over there as soon as we can.” Jesse told her, leading Benny towards the stairs.

“You're right. Girls, and Rory, would you care to help me in the basement? There are somethings I need to collect and bring up here.” She told the rest. Erica rolled her eyes, while Sarah and Rory agreed to help. Grandma Weir lead Sarah and Rory to the basement, while Erica stayed and watched Jesse walk out.

“What?” Jesse called out behind him.

“Why are you being so nice? Guilty conscious?” Erica asked him.

“Nothing like that, but I'd rather not say. Not that you'd believe me if I told you.” Jesse chuckled, unfazed by Erica's questions. She pouted.

“You coming Erica?” Sarah yelled up the stairs.

“Yeah, in a second!” She yelled back, then to Jesse. “Don't do anything to him, or Ethan when he comes back. Especially Ethan. For some reason, Sarah likes them and I guess they have good qualities, but still, you hurt them, you hurt my best friend. You hurt my best friend I hurt you.” She threatened him. Jesse laughed at her feeble attempt at a threat.

“Got it, got it. Can I go? I don't know how long he's going to be able to stand here sleeping.” He gestured to a sleeping Benny.

“Go.” Erica turned around and ran to the basement. Jesse sighed and threw Benny over his shoulders and walked upstairs with him. Inside Benny's room he caught sight of all the action figures he had lined up along his walls. Placing Benny on his bed, he got ready to leave the room when he heard Benny say something.

“What?” Jesse asked him, not expecting an answer from the sleeping boy.

“Why are you being nice?” Benny asked. Jesse wasn't prepared for this question. He expected it from Erica, she hadn't been here for the whole thing, but from Benny and Sarah, he wasn't sure how to answer.

“Just go to sleep, Weir. We're going to need you soon.” Jesse said.

“Not until you explain to me why.” Benny said, his eyes now wide open. Jesse sighed and leaned against the door. Benny sat up and waited on the answer.

“I have an attachment to Whitechapel. It's my home. I knew your ancestors as well as Ethan's. You're abilities are a lot stronger than theirs. I don't know why.” Jesse said. Benny looked confused. “You and Ethan have a unique friendship, I've only seen something like it a few times. I never had that. For some horrible reason, I want to protect that.”

“So, what you're saying is, you like us?” Benny asked.

“That sounds horrible. No. You're unique. Uniqueness intrigues me.” Jesse commented. Benny laughed at him.

“You like us.”

“I like your blood.” Jesse said, flashing a little fang. Benny gulped.

“You don't know what my blood tastes like.” Benny answered bravely. Jesse laughed.

“True. And I don't want to, not unless I really have to.” Jesse walked over to Benny's bed and sat down on the edge. Benny moved over to give him room and because he was unsure of his motives. “I'm not going to bite you Benny. I've already been threatened by countless people.” Benny nervously chuckled.

“I kind of have something to confess.” Benny whispered.

“You're not going to tell me you like me are you?”

“What? No. It's about Ethan.” Benny reached behind him and pulled a pillow out. He hugged the pillow as if he needed it for courage.

“What about him?” Jesse asked, waiting for him to continue.

“Well, the other me told me that they think that the Ethan from here and the Ethan from there somehow spliced together. He's having really bad headaches and is starting to forget things that happened here. The other me is really worried about him. I am too.” Benny confessed. Benny looked up at Jesse who quickly hid a look of shock. He ignored the look, but filed it away for later

“When are you planning to tell everyone else?” He asked.

“I wanted to while I was downstairs, but I started to fall asleep. How are we going to split them up?” Benny asked Jesse. Jesse shrugged at the question, but thought about it. He knew that this was going to be a problem, and no matter how attached he was getting to the boys, his first priority was the Lucifractor. Even if they couldn't split them up, he was willing to sacrifice Ethan for the Lucifractor.

“We'll figure it out.” Is what Jesse told him. That seemed to be the correct answer, Benny relaxed a little and laid down. Jesse got up and headed towards the door.

“I seriously never thought I'd say this, but thanks Jesse.” Benny whispered as he fell asleep.

“If I had a conscious, that would be eating me up right now.” Jesse mumbled as he stepped out of the room. He headed back to the kitchen where piles of herbs, books, chalk and from what he could see, several large cauldrons. “What is all this stuff?” He asked Grandma Weir, who was reading from a book.

“Just a few essentials.” She waved at all her belongings. “Normally I don't use this stuff, but I think that we should take necessary precautions. We don't know the full extent of the Lucifractor, or what we're going to face on the other side.” She put her book down and searched through her herbs.

“What do you need help with?” He asked her. She glanced at him, as if trying to read him.

“You've changed.” She commented, returning to her search.

“What do you mean I've changed?” He asked.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You're not the man you used to be. I think I know why.” She said pulling out several dried plants.

“Why?” Jesse rolled his eyes. He walked over the books and started to straighten them out, so that they wouldn't fall on the old woman. She eyed him and smiled.

“They're amazing boys aren't they?” She commented. Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “They've managed to stop you, several times, fight various supernatural creatures and still managed to stay friends and make new ones. They've rubbed off on you and you don't want to admit that.” Jesse cringed. He wasn't sure how right she was, but he didn't want her to be. He was the bad boy, the leader of different vampire armies. What her and her grandson said were starting to disturb him.

“Grandma, where do you want this?” Rory came back upstairs carrying a box, distracting Jesse from his thoughts.

“Over there dear, but please be careful!” She said after he dropped the box. She rushed over to check on the contents and Jesse rolled his eyes at the young vampire. It was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

“It was surreal. Seriously! I didn't even think it would work.” Benny said for the twentieth time that afternoon. Ethan was still tired from waiting on Benny the night before, but they had plans to go over still. Ethan sighed and let Benny talk, knowing how excited he was for something like that to happen. Benny continued to tell them what happened, but Ethan tuned him out. He already heard about what transpired between the two Benny's. He understood the initial excitement, but truly hoped it would end soon. As glad as he was for the contact, they still had a ways to go before he could go home. “Hey, E, are you okay?” Benny asked, drawing Ethan out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.” He answered honestly. Benny looked disappointed, but quickly covered it.

“About what?” He asked. Ethan looked at his friend, or the other version of him, and shook his head.

“I'm trying to figure out how to separate me and the other Ethan. When the other Benny finds a way to get me out of here, there's no way your Ethan can come with me.”

“Oh.” Benny answered. “Is being here that bad?” He asked him. Ethan wasn't expecting that question and thought for a minute.

“I like it here. There are no vampires, or zombies to fight, in fact no supernatural at all. But, that's not what I'm used to. I was born in a world that has all of that. I belong in that world.” Ethan explained to him.

“So, you're not going to miss being here? What about me?” Benny asked him.

“What?” Ethan was yet again thrown by a question.

“We're friends and you're just going to leave me.” Benny told him sadly. Ethan looked at him and sighed.

“Yes, we're friends. But, you have to understand, I just don't belong in this world. I have to go back.” Ethan tried to make him understand. “Besides, you’re going to have the other Ethan here to hang with.” He could tell that he wasn't going to get through to Benny, so he playfully punched him in the arm to lighten the mood.

“Ow!” Benny yelled. “Why are you so strong?” He stood rubbing his arm. Ethan thought he was joking and started to laugh, but the look on Benny's face told him that he wasn't.

“I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength.” He apologized.

“It's all that supernatural fighting.” Grandma Weir chimed in as she walked into the living room. Benny looked at Ethan in awe, and Ethan looked uncomfortable. “And stop looking at him like that. The Benny he's used to already knows all this. You're just making him uncomfortable.” Grandma Weir added. Ethan silently thanked her. Benny apologized to Ethan and sat silently.

“I was thinking. What if the Lucifractor isn't in the school? What if Stern took it home with him?” Ethan asked Grandma Weir. She thought about the question and sighed.

“If it's not there, then we go to plan b and search his home. I'm hoping he left it at the school.” She answered him.

“It would make sense to leave it at the school.” Benny chimed in. “They have better security there. No one ever breaks into the school.” Ethan's face reddened with guilt, Benny smirked while Grandma Weir shook her head.

“So, we're breaking into the school on the assumption that he left it there?” Ethan asked. Grandma Weir nodded.

“I do not condone this on normal circumstances , but seeing how this is beyond normal, I'm going to look over it.” She commented looking pointedly at Benny.

“So, when are we going?” Benny asked excitedly.

“Now, I guess. No point in holding it off.” Grandma answered him. The boys headed out of the house, slightly nervous. They kept quiet during the walk to the school, until Ethan got an idea. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“What are you doing?” Benny asked. Ethan shushed him and waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Hey, Sarah, it’s Ethan. I have a few questions.” Benny gave him a questioning look.

“Oh hey, oh sure, what is it?” She asked.

“First, are you still at the school?” He hoped she still was.

“Yeah, I’m still here with Jesse, the drama club is getting ready for a performance later on this month. Why?” He could tell he threw her off, but he needed help.

“Well you see I need a distraction. Nothing big, just something that will get Vice Principle Stern out of his office.” He explained to her.

“Are you pulling a prank on him?” She chuckled.

“Sort of. Can you do it?”

“Sure. I’ll figure something out. Are you here now?”

“No, I’m on my way. Can you do it in ten minutes?”

“Sure. Just be sure to be here. Okay? Oh, and you owe me.” She joked, hanging up her phone and Ethan smiled.

“Since when did you and Sarah become phone buddies?” Benny asked. Ethan shrugged.

“Let’s hope that she actually pulls through and isn’t freaked out that I knew her phone number.” He huffed. They continued on to the school, hoping Sarah would help them out.

“You know her number in your dimension?” Benny asked him.

“Of course. We’re friends.” Ethan reminded him. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry. I wonder if Sarah will be friends with the Ethan that’s supposed to be here.” Benny wondered. Ethan shrugged. “Things are going to get boring again.” Benny sighed, this time Ethan ignored him. Ethan went over the plan again in his head. They weren’t sure where the Lucifractor was, but the only way to find it was to look for it. They had made it to the school just as some of the clubs were leaving. Benny trailed behind him, still kind of stunned about what transpired in his own head. Ethan was glad that he ‘found himself’, quite literally, but he needed Benny to be on his A game.

“Benny!” Ethan whispered-shouted when his friend fell behind. “We need to get to Vice Principal Stern’s office! Now.” He pulled on his arm to get him moving.

“Sorry E, I’m just… getting used to this. You’ve had time, I’m getting the crash course.” Benny admitted. Ethan instantly felt bad for his friend, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it.

“I know Benny, it’s just that we really need to concentrate on this. We really need to get the Lucifractor before we do anything else.” Ethan let go of his arm as they walked into the school. The only club that was left was the Drama Club, and they were practicing in the cafeteria. Ethan and Benny tiptoed down the hallway, and crept to Stern’s office.

“No, I don’t know where the stage props are! You’re the drama teacher, where did you put them?” The boys heard Stern yell into what they assume was the phone. The boys looked at each other, smiling at the fact Sarah pulled through for them. “Fine, I’ll be there in a minute. These props better be important!” They heard the phone slam and they quickly ran into an empty classroom. The boys waited for the office door to slam. Ethan listened for Stern to walk down the hall before checking to see if the cost was clear.

“Let’s hope he didn’t lock the door.” Ethan said once Stern was out of earshot. He walked out into the hallway and headed to the office door. He tested the knob and was relieved when he found that it turned. 

“E, what do we do if we’re caught?” Benny asked as they walked into the office. Ethan walked to Stern’s desk and was already looking in the draws, so Benny took the filing cabinets. 

“Let’s just hope we’re not caught.” Ethan answered as honestly as he could without scaring his friend. Ethan’s hand brushed across something round, sending him into a vision. In his vision he saw himself, only faster and stronger. He was surrounded by all his friends, plus Anastasia and some other vampires he didn’t know. They all looked afraid, but Ethan couldn’t figure out what they were afraid of. He slowly came out of his vision, and grabbed the orb. “The Lucifractor.” He whispered. He looked up and saw Benny staring at him.

“That’s what you look like when you get a vision, isn’t it?” Benny asked him. Ethan nodded. “Well, that was weird.” He commented. Distant shouting caught their attention and the boys fixed everything quickly and ran out of the room. They ran in the opposite way of the shouting, heading for the back exit. 

“Hey, you two wait!” Someone shouted at them. Ethan turned around and saw Sarah and Jesse following them. He stopped to let them catch up. “So, what exactly did you do?” Sarah asked them when she caught up. Ethan looked at Benny, then showed her the Lucifractor. 

“You screwed up our production for a ball?” Jesse scoffed. Ethan rolled his eyes at the older male.

“This is really important to me. Sorry about your production though.” Ethan apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t going as well as Mr. Perfect over here thought it was, anyway.” Sarah laughed. Jesse rolled his eyes. “So what’s so important about the ball?” She asked.

“It maybe Ethan’s only way back to his own dimension.” Benny blurted out.

“Benny!” Ethan hissed, but it was too late, both Jesse and Sarah were laughing. Ethan groaned and Benny’s face reddened. 

“Sorry, E. It slipped.” Benny whispered to his friend. 

“It’s okay, I guess. As long as we get this thing back to your house.” Ethan whispered back.

“So, how exactly is this supposed to get you back to your ‘dimension’?” Jesse asked him, adding air quotes around dimension. 

“Magic.” Ethan answered sarcastically, even though he was telling the truth. The couple chuckled again. 

“So is all this going down tonight?” Jesse asked.

“We’re going to try, that’s for sure.” Ethan replied. Jesse gave Sarah a look which she ignored.

“Do you mind if we tag along? There isn’t much to do here since Stern shut down production for the night. Plus, who doesn’t like a little magic?” Sarah asked. Ethan sighed and nodded.

“But don’t blame me if you get freaked out.” Ethan warned them.

“I think we’ll be fine, plus you owe me for helping you out.” Sarah reminded him.

“Ethan, what are you doing?” Benny whispered to him as they snuck out of the school, Sarah and Jesse following behind them.

“I don’t know, but maybe we could use them. They might come in handy.” Ethan told him. Ethan really wasn’t sure why he invited him, but the fact that his group of friends was forming again, made things normal, if just for a moment. Benny didn’t answer him, he kept shooting Jesse dirty looks. Ethan was relieved when they reached the Weir house, with no sign of Stern following them. Grandma Weir was standing on the porch, her face lined with worry, until she saw them walk up.

“You brought friends.” She commented. 

“Hi Mrs. Weir, I’m Sarah and this is my boyfriend Jesse. We’re friends from school.” Sarah offered her hand to Grandma who shook it.

“Welcome to my home, please come in.” She lead them inside, giving Ethan and Benny a you-better-explain-this look. Ethan looked at Benny, who was still giving Jesse a dirty look. Ethan sighed and followed them into the living room. “So, what do we do now Ethan?”

“Well, we should see if we can get a hold of Benny and see if we can have him on standby. I’m sure the Lucifractor is the key to opening the portal back home.” Ethan told her. 

“Did you say anything to your, er, friends over there.” She asked him.

“They know that I’m not from this dimension. Whether they believe it or not is up to them.” Ethan explained. Grandma Weir sighed.

“Benny,” she started. He looked at her guiltily. “Get a hold of yourself and let him know that you got the Lucifractor.” Benny nodded and headed up to his room. Ethan sat down with Sarah and Jesse. 

“So, Benny’s Grandma is in on this as well?” Sarah asked.

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Ethan stammered. Jesse chuckled. Grandma headed upstairs to check on Benny while Ethan was left to entertain the guests.

“So, what exactly is Weir doing?” Jesse asked.

“Benny is, getting a hold of himself. We kind of need him all there.” Ethan responded. This time Sarah laughed. 

“So what does this ball do?” She asked him. Ethan looked at the Lucifractor and shuddered remembering the damage it had done.

“A lot of bad things, but hopefully we can get it to work for something good.” Ethan told her. He wasn’t sure if he should be sharing this information with them, but he trusted Sarah if not Jesse. “Look, I’m going to explain something to you, whether you believe it or not, I don’t care at this point. Just please listen till the end.” Ethan told them everything that he could remember, leaving out the date him and Sarah had. They remained silent until the end.

“So, we’re just supposed to believe that you’re from another dimension and that this ball will help you get home?” Jesse scoffed. Ethan looked at Sarah and saw the disbelief on her face.

“I told you I don’t care whether you believe me or not, I just thought I’d let you know what’s going on, just in case you’re caught in the middle somehow.” Ethan told them. 

“ETHAN!” Benny yelled from the top of the stairs. Benny ran down the steps, almost falling halfway down. “I need the Lucifractor, now. The other me said we’re going to try and open a portal tonight, but I need the Lucifractor.” He explained. Ethan looked at his friend carefully. 

“Are you sure? Tonight?” Ethan asked. Benny nodded his head enthusiastically. “You seem a little excited about this.” Ethan ventured.

“I’m going to help open a portal to another dimension. Seriously, who wouldn't be excited?” Benny’s voice got higher in his excitement. “So, are you ready?” Benny asked him.

“Yeah. Uh, Benny, where’s Grandma?” Ethan questioned him.

“Right here dear, just getting ready.” Grandma Weir descended the stairs. “Apparently, ripping a hole in the universes can be kind of, windy.” She had changed from her long dress into pants and a t-shirt, something less likely to fly up.

“So, what else did he say?” Ethan asked. Jesse and Sarah were watching them, Ethan was sure that they were thinking they were crazy.

“Nothing really, just to be ready.” Benny answered. “Now can I see the Lucifractor?” Benny pleaded. Ethan handed him the orb and Benny’s face lit up.  
“Are you okay Benny?” Ethan asked, slowly standing up.

“Yeah, it’s just the other me told me to be careful, that this thing was really powerful. I didn’t understand what he meant until just now.” Benny told Ethan.

“That sounds more like Grandma Weir than you.” Ethan joked.

“Yes it does.” The woman herself said.

“It’s just a ball, what can it do?” Jesse asked.

“It almost killed you in my dimension, Sarah too. It’s powerful.” Ethan retorted. 

“Yeah, so you said. So how is this going to get you ‘home’?” Sarah chimed in.

“This thing, this Lucifractor, is really powerful. Hopefully, Benny can channel the power to help open up the portal home.” Ethan explained.

“All that’s left to figure out is how to separate you and the Ethan that’s supposed to be here.” Benny added. Jesse and Sarah looked at each other and laughed nervously.

“Sure, simple matter. I guess.” Sarah mumbled. 

“Okay, what do we do?” Ethan asked. 

“Well, in five minutes, I’m supposed to concentrate on well me. I’m going to meditate before then so we’re connected. It’ll help that way.” Benny explained. Grandma was already setting up a place for Benny to sit.

“I’m going home.” Ethan smiled.

“Yeah, E, you are.” Benny chuckled. Ethan’s smile slipped as he clutched his head. “Hey, E? Are you alright?” Benny almost dropped the Lucifractor reaching for his friend, but Ethan stopped him.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what’s going on.” Ethan panted. With help from Sarah and Benny, Ethan was seated on the couch. Jesse ran to the kitchen for water while Grandma questioned him.

“You don’t remember what’s going on?” She asked him. Ethan thought really hard on this question.

“I do, I do remember. I almost lost it there for a second though.” Ethan answered her. Benny looked frightened, while Grandma Weir thought. Jesse returned with the glass of water, earning him a strange look from Benny and Sarah. Ethan graciously accepted it, taking small sips. 

“We got to get this done now.” Benny stated. He took a seat in the middle of the room, holding the Lucifractor in his hands, and started meditating.

“What is he-“ Jesse started, but Grandma cut him off. They sat quietly for a few minutes and suddenly the Lucifractor lit up. Jesse, Sarah and Grandma Weir stared at the light, while Ethan sipped his water. Benny opened his eyes.

“I think I got this.” Benny smiled. Ethan smiled back at him. Benny stood up and said Aperite portas, alii mundo. The air around them grew thicker as Benny continued to chant. Ethan stood up when he saw something forming on the wall. 

“What is that?” Sarah gulped. The portal forming on the wall was flashing lights and getting bigger, the whole time Benny didn’t stop chanting. Jesse grabbed Sarah and pushed her behind him just as the lights started shooting out into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Jesse yelled above Benny’s voice.

“The portal is opening. I think.” Ethan yelled back.

“You think? You mean you don’t know?” Sarah shouted from behind Jesse.

“It is the portal. I think I can see something in it.” Grandma Weir announced. Ethan shielded his eyes from the light as it gave off a bright flash, then died down.

“Ethan!” Sarah shouted. Ethan looked at her only to realize that it wasn't the Sarah in this dimension, she was busy looking at the Sarah standing in the portal. She looked fuzzy, but her voice carried.

“Sarah! Benny!” Ethan cheered. Both Benny’s were still chanting the spell, and his friends became a little clearer. 

“Jesse is here too.” Jesse said moving Benny out of the way.

“We’ll be there soon Ethan, just one more minute.” Sarah ignored Jesse. Ethan looked around the living room and noticed that the Jesse and Sarah were staring at their counter parts. 

“I guess you believe me now, huh?” He asked them. They nodded their heads simultaneously. He looked back at his friends waiting to cross the portal when he flew across the room.

“I knew you would take it. It was only a matter of time.” A voice from behind him said. Ethan struggled to get up, and he could hear the protests of his friends still stuck behind the veil of the portal. He could feel his back burning from whatever hit him.

“Vice Principle Stern?” Sarah hissed. Jesse stood defensively in front of Ethan.

“Sarah, help him up. Something’s not right.” Jesse ordered.

“You think.” Sarah barked, but she quickly went to Ethan’s side. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I think so.” Ethan allowed Sarah to pull him up. Grandma Weir rushed to his side and gasped.

“You’re burned. He threw something at you and burned your back.” Grandma informed him.

“Ethan, Ethan. Why would you want to leave here? And take my Lucifractor with you? Shame.” Stern remarked. 

“I don’t belong here, neither do you or the Lucifractor. You must know that. I bet your power is fading. That’s the universe saying you don’t belong here.” Ethan taunted. Stern moved around Jesse throwing him across the room, heading for Ethan. He hit Ethan with a spell again. Ethan landed opposite of everyone, away from the portal.

“You think my power is diminishing? I’ve never felt more powerful. To be honest, I was quiet worried when I got here. When I realized that there were no vampires and I still had my powers. I was quiet happy. Why would you want to ruin that?” Stern leaned over Ethan.

“How am I ruining it? I just want to go home.” Ethan hissed in pain.

“But you are home.” Stern taunted. He laughed at Ethan who was trying to get up, and shoved him back down with his foot. “I’ll take my Lucifractor, erase all your memories of home. You could live here without the vampires. I’m doing you a favor.”

“Yeah, well don’t.” Ethan pushed Stern off of him and rolled away. He managed to stand up, only to sway a little. Sarah caught him and pulled him closer to the portal. Another set of hands grabbed him, and when Ethan looked it was the Sarah from his dimension. Vampire Sarah.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Benny watched as his friend was assaulted by Stern’s spells. It hurt him even though he wasn’t the one being attacked. He was relieved when Sarah, and err, Sarah caught him. He nodded to Jesse and Sarah, who used their vampiric speed to guard the Benny holding the Lucifractor. Their speed scared him, but he stood his ground. Normal Sarah sagged a little under Ethan’s weight. He tried not to lean on her too much as he watched as the vampires bared their fangs at Stern who paid them no attention. Stern still had his eyes on Ethan, anger burning in them. He threw another spell at Ethan who managed to dodge it, pushing the normal Sarah away from its path. Benny saw the pain on Ethan’s face as he landed on his back and winced. He glanced at himself, or rather the other him and was proud for the determination on his face. Stern raised his hand again, but Benny was quicker. Without thinking he attacked Stern with a spell of his own, throwing the older man back.

“Ah, Benny. Seems like you do have some punch.” Stern pushed himself up.

“Looks like you’re having some trouble there.” Benny teased. Stern growled at him and threw a spell at Benny. He blocked it with some difficulty, unprepared for the attack. He chided himself, reminding himself that this was for keeps. Stern laughed at Benny.

“You’re so poorly prepared for this boy. I have the power of the Lucifractor and generations of Sinisterals running through my veins! Who are your people? Weirs? Nothing!” Stern spat, punctuating each word with a spell. Benny managed to block most of them, but the last few hit him. Benny crashed to the ground, his entire body in pain. Benny felt a tug on his mind and glanced at his counterpart. He could see the Lucifractor glow slightly. He could see the concentration on his face and realized he was sharing the Lucifractor’s power with him. The pain lessened some. Vampire Sarah had to rush to Ethan, stopping him before he could run to his friend. 

“Ethan!” She grabbed him, helping him up. Her counterpart was already standing so she ignored her. “We need to get the Lucifractor through the portal. Grandma will be able to handle it from there.” She informed him. Ethan glanced at Benny who was struggling to get up, then back to her.

“Okay. I’ll get it. You get your, uh, self and the other Jesse to safety. Take Grandma Weir with you!” Ethan directed her towards the normal counterparts. She nodded at him and grabbed herself and Jesse. Grandma Weir followed along, her face lined with worry. Ethan waited until they were safely in the kitchen before making his way to the vampire Jesse and the Benny with the Lucifrator. Stern was bogging Benny down with his power, unfortunately, he had to concentrate on the Lucifractor.

“Ethan,” Jesse nodded, his fangs still down. “Got a plan?”

“Not really.” Ethan mumbled. Jesse laughed nervously at that. “Benny, I need the Lucifractor.” He turned to him.

“If I let it go, I will, Benny will, get really hurt.” Ethan could tell his friend was scared, but he didn’t get the Lucifractor out of this dimension, Stern would never stop.

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” Ethan swore. Benny nodded at him and handed it to Ethan. “Jesse, get him out of here.” Jesse saluted him.

“Be safe, E.” Benny managed to get out before Jesse snatched him and took him to the kitchen.

“Hey Stern!” Ethan shouted. The elder man froze.

“Mr. Morgan, are you finished watching your friend lose?” He slowly turned to Ethan. Ethan scowled at him, glancing quickly at Benny. He held his breath until he saw his friend move. “I see you hold in your hands a lot of power. You don’t know what to do with it. Give it to me.”

“I know exactly what to do with it. You’re not getting it.” Ethan slowly made his way to the portal. Stern noticed it and raised his hand against Ethan. “Do you really want to chance that?” Ethan questioned him. Stern made no movement, but Ethan didn’t want to chance it.

“I’m offering you a chance at a normal life. I believe it’s a generous offer. Why would you try to ruin that?” Stern whispered to him. Ethan shook his head.  
“Because I don’t belong here. Neither do you. If we stay we’ll fade away.” Ethan informed him.

“Fade? Ethan, I’m power! I’ll never fade!” Stern shouted. Ethan winced at the sound. A slight wind to Ethan’s right and Jesse was next to him. Stern’s face grew angry. “You’ll put your lot in with the vampires no matter what, huh?” He shook his head as if he was disappointed in him. Ethan figured he probably really was. 

“They’re my friends. They’re nice people.” Ethan stated lamely. He knew that Sarah was good, but Erica and Rory loved being a vampire and Jesse had actually killed people. But, he truly believed that they could be good.

“I’ll defend him if needed. He’s my friend.” Jesse commented. Ethan was surprised it didn’t even sound forced. 

“Funny, vampire. You’ll do no such thing. You’re selfish creatures by nature.” Stern laughed. 

“Get Benny up.” Ethan whispered to Jesse. “Help him. I need to try something. I need Benny to hit Stern with a spell or something.” He knew Stern wouldn’t hear him and he was careful not to move his lips so much. He knew Jesse heard him when he slightly nodded his head.

“Ethan, you and Benny could stay here, make friends with the same people. You’ll be better than them. Smarter, faster, and stronger. “ Stern tried to convince him. Ethan took that moment to pretend to think about it.

“What about my parents? I can’t just leave them. And my sister. She’ll be devastated.” Ethan mumbled. He sounded conflicted. Stern smiled.   
“They’ll be fine. You’ll stay here with the family. If you give me the Lucifractor I’ll erase their memories. You’ll never have to worry about vampires again.” Stern promised, his voice almost comforting. It caused Ethan to pause.

“You swear?” Ethan asked him. Jesse sent him a questioning look that Ethan ignored. Stern nodded. Ever since Stern mentioned something about staying, Ethan had actually considered it. He knew he didn’t belong in this world, but the promises of a normal life were starting to look good to him. It was something in Stern’s voice. However, that made Ethan’s decision easier. “Okay.” Ethan simply said and shuffled his way to the elder man. Jesse flashed his fangs and rushed forward. Stern looked at Jesse and threw a spell at him, which he easily dodged. Jesse grabbed the groaning Benny and ran back to the portal. He had given Ethan enough time to do what he had to do.

“What are you doing?” Stern shouted.

“Stopping you.” Ethan grinned and flashed his empty hands at Stern. Stern growled and looked around for the Lucifractor. While he was distracted Ethan grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?” Stern shouted. It was just the two of them in the spellcaster’s mind.

“Giving Benny the time to stop you.” Ethan grinned.

“You fool. Whatever your friend does to me, he’ll harm you as well. We’re connected. “ Stern boomed. Ethan’s grin faded. “You didn’t know that?” Stern laughed.

“It’s okay. I trust Benny. I always have.” Ethan snapped.

“This isn’t about trust. It’s about your own stupidity. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for vampires?” Stern asked him. 

“Yes.” Ethan gulped.

“Idiot.” Stern mumbled, just as Benny’s spell hit him. Both men went down in pain. “You see? You just can’t win.” He told the gasping boy. Ethan glared at him, but everything became fuzzy. He realized Stern was pushing him out of his mind and tried to hold on, but slipped out anyway. Stern recovered faster than Ethan and threw a spell at him.

“Ethan!” Benny yelled as his friend was hit. He was being supported by Jesse and casting his own spells.

“Where’s the Lucifractor?” Stern roared. Ethan lay on his back and laughed. “What?”

“It’s about to not be in this dimension anymore.” He calmly stated. Stern looked around and saw the Lucifractor on the ground in front of the portal. He grinned, but it faded a little when he realized who was standing beside it.

“You can’t touch it. It’ll drain you.” Stern told Jesse.

“You don’t get to live to be as old as me without learning a few things.” Jesse grinned. Still managing to hold Benny upright, Jesse kicked the Lucifractor into the portal. Stern jumped towards the portal, but Ethan managed to grab his ankle.

“Let go of me you little twit!” Stern tried to push him off of his leg. Ethan pulled himself up while holding on to him.

“Let it go. You don’t need it.” Ethan tried to reason with him. “It was using you the whole time.” Stern pushed the seer off of him.

“The power was mine, not the Lucifractor’s. It just magnified it.” He simply stated, muttering a spell. Around them the room froze, things stopped moving as Ethan watched them. Jesse’s face froze in a dark look, while Benny’s froze in a grim one. Ethan’s head exploded, causing his vision to get dark. He fumbled blindly for something to grab ahold to as his memories faded away. By the time he opened his eyes, no one was moving, and he was confused. He looked around and saw Jesse and Benny, and he pondered what they were doing together.

“Why are you still moving?” A voice asked him. He turned around quickly, too quick because every part of his body throbbed. Through watered eyes he saw his Vice Principle standing in… Benny’s living room?

“Vice Principle Stern? What’s going on?” Ethan asked. Another sharp pain made him ground his teeth and slowly another memory faded. Who is this man? Ethan wondered as the older man looked at him in confusion. “Who are you? Why are you in this house? What’s wrong with my friends? Where’s Grandma Weir?” Ethan peppered him with questions.

“Don’t act dumb Ethan, it doesn’t become you.” The older man taunted. Ethan stared at him.

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

“Oh, haha, Mr. Morgan. You must feel like you’re in a dire situation to pretend that you forgot everything. I won’t take pity on you.” The older man laughed. Ethan glared at him. He didn’t know what was going on, and he was afraid. He flinched when the man raised his hand. “What did you do?” The man asked in confusion. He shook his hand in front of him. Ethan just shrugged. Slowly, things started moving again. Benny blinked and Ethan could see Jesse’s lips twitching. All at once everything caught up and Benny was yelling Ethan’s name. He turned towards his friend, hoping for an explaination, when he felt someone tackle him. When he looked the old man’s face was in his, and Ethan could tell he wasn’t happy.

“What are you doing?” Ethan demanded. “Stop!” Before he knew it, the weight of the man was off of him and a loud crash followed. Jesse bent over Ethan and grinned.

“Need help dork?” He asked. Ethan numbly nodded and held his hand out. Jesse easily helped him up. Ethan glanced at the old man who was picking himself up.

“Ethan, are you okay?” Benny asked him. Ethan nodded. A shout alerted them to the old man who was rushing towards them. Benny quickly raised his hands and the man froze, causing Ethan to flinch again.

“Finally. You know, you should have done that earlier.” Jesse scolded.

“Yeah, well there was a lot going on.” Benny said defensively. He wasn’t about to admit to Jesse that he didn’t even know the spell, that he stole it from the man he froze. Jesse rolled his eyes. Benny turned to his friend, who was still staring at the man. “Ethan, I’m so glad to see you.” Ethan heard the relief in his voice, and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He knew they hung out together every day. 

“Uh, yeah. You too.” He said, assuming that his friend was worried due to what he was considering a very weird break in.

“Well, now that you two are back together, let’s get the others and get out of here. This place is making me sick.” Jesse commented. Ethan looked at him in confusion. Benny laughed at Jesse. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Benny pointed towards the man. 

“Snack?” Jesse grinned. Benny rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s just get everyone and we’ll figure something out. Right Ethan?” Benny asked him, heading towards the kitchen. Jesse followed behind him, whistling a weird tune. Ethan stayed where he was.

“Uh, this is great and all, but will someone explain to me what’s going on? I don’t know what just happened.” Ethan begged. It was like those words were a spell themselves, because as soon as they heard them, Jesse and Benny froze.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Benny sighed. He knew, they all knew that there was a chance he could forget. Grandma had warned them that he would. There was still a chance that they could get their Ethan back. He glanced at Jesse, who was already moving Sarah to the portal. Benny nodded at them and grabbed Ethan's arm.

"Look, you're not going to believe me," he started. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm not going to try. Not right now. You're just going to have to trust me, okay?" Ethan looked at him, stunned at the pleading in his voice. His eyes wandered over to Sarah and Jesse, familiar, but not how he remembered them. Finally, his eyes landed on Stern, the man frozen in anger.

"Alright, what are we doing?" Ethan asked. Benny let out a breath he was holding and grinned.

"What we always do, save the world." Ethan grinned back, uncertainly.

"So, what do we do with that?" Sarah asked pointing towards Stern.

"He's gotta come back with us." Benny frowned. "Grandma said she had a plan for him."

"Alright, let's bring him back! Sarah, if you'll do me the honor." Jesse bowed to her. She rolled her eyes, but giggled. Benny stared at their interaction, but let it slide, for now. Jesse and Sarah grabbed the frozen man and threw him through portal, then followed him through. Sarah looked back at Benny before she stepped through, giving him a 'hurry up' look. Benny rubbed the back of his neck, as Ethan stared at the portal.

"I don't know what exactly is going on here, but that was way too cool!" Ethan stammered out. Benny grinned at his friends excitement. "So are you going to explain?" He asked. Benny nodded slowly, but didn't answer right away.

"This isn't going to make sense to you, but I'm not going to explain to you, the other you, but not you you." Benny tried to explain.

"No, it doesn't make sense. Benny what's going on? I'm really kind of freaked out right now and I really need something normal." Ethan shouted.

"Is everything okay?" A voice behind Ethan startled him. Ethan turned around and saw...

"Benny?" Ethan looked between the two boys who were identical. "Now I'm really confused. Who do I talk to?" The Benny's looked at each other, and shrugged.

"I'm the Benny from your world. Your real world. I'll explain it when you go through the portal. I promise. The Benny from this world, he'll explain to you in this world." The first Benny answered, receiving a confused look from his best friend.

"I don't understand. How is that going to happen? I can't be in two places at once. Its just not possible." Ethan informed the Benny's.

"Its the portal. It'll separate the two of you. Something we can explain once we're able to. You just have to trust us." The second Benny added. Ethan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to get any answers otherwise?" He asked the identical boys. They both nodded. "Do what do I do? Just walk through?"

"Uh, yeah. Grandma said that the portal will help." The first Benny told him. Ethan looked at the glowing hole in the wall nervously. The fear was evident on his face as he took a few steps toward it. The first Benny followed him, leading him the rest of the way. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'll go first, the portal will close after you go through, okay?" He whispered to him, trying to assure him, even though he was doubting himself.

Ethan looked at the portal, and took a deep breath. Benny waved to himself, and stepped through the portal. Ethan glanced back to the second Benny, who was joined by his grandmother. He hadn't heard her approach, but was glad that she was there.

"Grandma, I-" He started, hoping she'll talk him out of it.

"Ethan, you have to walk through. I know you're scared, but its important that you do this." She told him. He winced, chuckling nervously.

"Well, I guess this is it." He waved to the Weir's and stepped through. Initially, there was a tingly sensation, then suddenly his head exploded. Thoughts and memories that weren't his, but were at the same time. He could feel something being pulled from him, so he glanced at his hands. Another pair were coming from them, as if he were seeing double. After that, he noticed everything separating. He panicked, them felt the alien thoughts and memories leave his head. Once it was over, he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Hey, I know this may seem weird, but, thanks." The figure smiled at him. The smile seemed familiar, and if he was being honest, the person in front of him looked familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked. The person just smiled, and it finally dawned on him who he was. "You're me, aren't you."

"Yeah. Just a little bit different I guess. I'm sure everything will be explained once we go to our own universes." The new Ethan said, sheepishly. "At least I hope, because I'm so confused." He chuckled. Ethan laughed with him.

"They- Benny and I guess Benny- said that once we are where we're supposed to be, we'll get an explanation." Ethan informed the new Ethan, who just nodded.

"I guess we should get going then. I'm sure they're waiting for us." The new Ethan rocked on his feet. "I'd shake your hand, but we're still in the portal. I don't think it'll be safe for us to do it." Both Ethan's laughed nervously, but Ethan agreed.

"Well, good luck. From what I've seen, your world is a little weird." He stated. New Ethan laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it gets a little bit chaotic, but its home." New Ethan smiled. He glanced behind him, then back to Ethan. "Goodbye, Ethan. Have a great life." New Ethan watched as Ethan nodded, and walked back to his own world. New Ethan, headed to his own portal. As soon as he stepped through, he was greeted by Sarah and Benny, who were hugging him.

"Ethan! Oh my goodness is it you? Like really you? Not you know, the other Ethan?" Sarah asked him in a rushed tone. He laughed at her, but exhaustion hit him quickly.

"Benny, Sarah, why don't you let Ethan sit. He might be tired." Grandma interrupted them. Ethan gave her a grateful look and allowed himself to be lead to the sofa.

"So is anyone going to explain what happened after the spell was cast?" Ethan asked the trio.

"Yeah, I want to hear it again." Rory shouted as he rushed through the kitchen door, followed closely by Erica and Jesse. Ethan grinned at them, glad they were safe, but eager to find out what happened, any sign of tiredness slipped away.

"I'm sure you would like to rest dear. Its been a trying time for you. You can go home and see your parents after you rest." Grandma patted his head.

"No, I gotta know now. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to rest." Ethan pleaded. Grandma Weir smiled at him and nodded to Benny to start.

Ethan listened quietly to every detail. Jesse and Sarah added details when they felt Benny forgot something. They only thing not mentioned were the moments Benny had an anxiety attack, and his doubts, which he was grateful Sarah and Jesse left out. Erica and Rory explained what happened to them. Ethan was very impressed with his friends, and couldn't keep from smiling. Finally when everyone was caught up, Ethan yawned. Grandma Weir had made a phone call to his parents while they talked, and were there after they were finished. Ethan had questions, but his parents had more.

"What about Stern? You guys never said." Ethan whispered to Benny, as the adults talked.

"Later, Jane mightwant sometime with you." Benny smiled. The Morgan's thanked Grandma Weir, and made their way home. Benny waved as they walked off, glad there was a later in the future.


	18. Epilogue

Benny was getting worried. Ever since Ethan had come back, he kept to himself. To be fair though, most of that was because his parents didn’t like him leaving the house much anymore. Now though, Ethan was silent, and withdrawn. Even from Benny. He didn’t know what it was to cause his friend to act this way, but he hoped that it wouldn’t last long. He was staring at Ethan again. He had caught Benny doing it a couple of times, and had called him out on it, but he just couldn’t help it. The silent treatment was killing him, and he was curious as to what was going on in his head. He figured if he stared at him long enough, Ethan would open up on his own. No need to get all emotional about it. He figured that was the problem though. As a best friend, he should be able to talk to Ethan without it getting weird.

“Seriously dude, more staring?” Ethan interrupted his thoughts. Benny grinned at his friend, and quickly turned away. “Is there something you want to say? Because now would be a good time to say it.” Ethan added a bit exasperated with his friend.

“No, nothing.” Benny said quickly, mentally chiding himself for cowardly avoiding a talk they both needed. He was glad for once that the noise level in the cafeteria was a dull roar. He needed to think. Think and not talk. He’ll figure something out.

“Hey guys!” A voice from behind them drew their attention. Both boys watched as Sarah plopped her bag on the table, taking the seat on the other side of him. “How have you been?” She asked, more so to Ethan than to both of them. Ethan shrugged and returned to his lunch. Sarah and Benny shared a look, but remained silent.

“Sarah, uh, has there been any news on Jesse?” Benny asked her. He didn’t really care, seeing as the vampire had left town without a word to anyone a couple of days after Ethan returned. No one was really worried about him though, the past month being a bit too much for everyone. 

“Not yet, but I’m hoping soon.” Sarah sounded apologetic, but her face said otherwise. She was mad that Jesse left. She wasn’t sure why, but she somewhat missed him.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I mean, he won’t really be allowed back. Anastasia hasn’t lifted his ban yet.” Ethan said tiredly. 

“I don’t understand. He helped all of us.” Sarah shook her head.

“Yeah, well I’m still iffy on the whole Jesse thing.” Benny confided. Ethan gave a short laugh and Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Well, since Anastasia is back, I’ll talk to her about it. Maybe the new council will be more lenient towards him. And maybe us, when we start battling the bad guys again.” Sarah smiled at Ethan who returned the gesture. Benny rolled his eyes, but inside he was ecstatic for the interaction. 

“Speaking of the new council, weren’t you, Erica, and Rory supposed to meet with them?” Ethan asked. 

“Yeah, I already did. They wanted to let us know that feeding is off limits in town for the time being. In fact I was supposed to ask Benny’s grandma if she could figure out how to make a more potent blood substitution.” Sarah informed them. Benny nodded and murmured that he was on it. Sarah shot him a grateful smile and gathered her things. “I actually gotta meet Erica now. She’s upset about the feeding thing.” She grimaced. The boys gave her a sympathetic look which she groaned at. Laughing, they exchanged goodbyes.

“So, it’s normal Erica business.” Ethan laughed as Sarah walked away. Benny laughed at the statement.

“I guess so.” He told his friend. This time it was a comfortable silence that followed as they finished up their lunch.

~

Ethan woke up from yet another nightmare. It was the same thing over and over again. It was about Benny turning against him and their group of friends. Even going as far as to tell him that they weren’t friends any more. He wasn’t sure how to handle it. It seemed like a vision, but he’d never had one without touching a supernatural being or object, and never during his sleeping moments. Silently, he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face. He knew that keeping this to himself was driving him away from Benny. It was stupid. He had just returned back to his own world and now something new was bothering him. 

He returned to his bed a moment later, trying to think of something other than him losing his friend. His thoughts drifted to Jesse. He hadn’t seen him since before he left. He hadn’t said anything to his friends about their encounter, not wanting to worry them. Jesse had came to him, informing him that a group of spell casters had caught wind of the Lucifractor and were heading their way to see what happened. Ethan wasn’t worried until Jesse casually mentioned that this group wasn’t as good as the spell casters that they knew. Ethan groaned and rolled to his side. Jesse explained that he was leaving, but would be back soon. He had to find something to hide the vampires in town from the spell casters, knowing that they would want to finish what Stern had started. He also informed Ethan that he should keep his head down, that they would be interested in him, not in the good way.

Ethan started to doze off, thoughts of Jesse, Benny, and magic leaving his mind as Doctor Who and time travel filled it. He slept peacefully until the Doctor slammed the door of the TARDIS in his face, effectively locking him out with dangerous aliens. As he banged on the door, a small laugh alerted him to the fact that someone was behind him. Slowly turning, he came face to face with a dark shadow. Frightened, but curious, Ethan turned so his back faced the door.

“Who, what are you?” He asked the figure. The shadow stood there, the only noise it made was from the laugh earlier. Ethan stepped cautiously forward. “You laughed, so I know you can at least make noise.”Ethan tried to joke. The figure stepped forward, making Ethan step back. 

“I’m nothing.” The figure returned. “Nothing to worry about, for now.” Ethan gulped at the implied threat. 

“W-What?” Ethan stuttered, confused. The figure just laughed again, this time a deep menacing laugh.

“You poor child, I’ll tell you this. Once I find you, all your worries will be gone.” With that the figure reached over and just as it almost made contact Ethan woke to the sound of his alarm. Sighing he got up, and before he changed his mind, made a phone call to a certain vampire.


End file.
